


Bound in Hell

by Angel_YoungMi



Category: ATEEZ (Band), GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Abuse, Alpha!Hongjoong, Alpha!Mingi, Alpha!San, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Beta!Yeosang, Blood, Bottom!Yunho, Depression, GOT7 - Freeform, Incest, M/M, Mentioned of self harm, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Rape/Non-con Elements, Read at Your Own Risk, Top!Mingi, Torture, Trigger Warnings, alpha!jongho, omega!Yunho, omega!seonghwa, omega!wooyoung, tags will be added on more later, they will occasionally make an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 38,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_YoungMi/pseuds/Angel_YoungMi
Summary: "I can't fucking believe this. What the fuck did I do wrong that you mate with someone else Yunho? You even told me that you did it willingly. What the fuck? Was I just a toy for you to play with?!!"--"The Omega deserves hell for all I know."--I rather live in this hell than seeing you guys suffer because of me..I'm sorry..
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 77
Kudos: 278





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another short story for YunGi a/b/o verse. 
> 
> Also available in [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/226087304-bound-in-hell-yungi)
> 
> If you want a proper respond from me, you can go ahead and dm me in [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/angel_youngmi) cuz I'm mostly there.

_ "Jeong Yunho had the tendency to mate with someone else? When THE Song Mingi had told everyone that he would mate with him? What the fuck is wrong with the Omega?" _

_ "He's a beautiful Omega and everyone looked up to him, it won't be a surprise if he suddenly became an asshole. Fame can do that to people you know." _

_ "Yeah I know but I thought that he would be different. Mingi gave the world to him yet he chose someone else." _

_ "Well, his world will turn upside down from now on though. Everyone despises him now because Mingi was such a good Alpha yet he did him dirty like that." _

_ "The Omega deserves hell for all I know." _

\--

_ "Get the fuck out of this house Jeong Yunho. You are no longer welcome here. You don't belong in my pack anymore. How dare you do that to Mingi?!" _

_ "I can't help you this time pup. You won't tell us what happened so I can't help but siding with Mingi right now. I'm sorry." _

_ "What the fuck happened Yunho? Why won't you tell us? Who the fuck is your mate? Why did you do this to Mingi?? He gave you everything!" _

_ "Yunho.. Why did you do it? Why won't you tell us anything?" _

_ "I can't fucking believe this. What the fuck did I do wrong that you mate with someone else Yunho? You even told me that you did it willingly. What the fuck? Was I just a toy for you to play with?!!" _

_ "Something is wrong, right Yunho? Don't tell me you did it willingly or something like that! This is not you! I don't want to believe it! Something must be wrong! Just tell us Yunho! Why won't you tell us?! This is not you!!" _

_ "I don't know what to say hyung. I really looked up to you as the nicest Omega, nicer than my own Omega but what you did.. That's wrong.. Mingi hyung doesn't deserve this.. He gave all of him for you hyung.. Just.. Stay away from us if you're going to hurt Mingi hyung again.." _

_ \-- _

**_I'm sorry Mingi.._ **

**_I'm sorry everyone.._ **

**_I had no choice.._ **

**_It is for the best.._ **

**_I rather live in this hell than seeing you guys suffer because of me.._ **

**_I'm sorry.._ **


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read at your own risks.
> 
> TW for this story in case y'all didn't read the tags. 
> 
> TORTURE, IMPLIED RAPE/RAPE, DEPRESSION, VIOLENCE, ABUSE, INCEST, MENTIONED OF SELF-HARM & BLOOD

[Flashback to 3 months ago]

_ "W-what? Y-you can't do this Uncle. P-please don't do this.." Yunho begged but his uncle snarled at him instead, "WHO TOLD YOU TO SNATCHED AN ALPHA AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?! ME JEONG YUNHO! THE ONE THAT TOOK CARE OF YOU SINCE YOUR PARENTS ARE DEAD!" _

_ "W-what's wrong with me having an A-alpha?" Yunho stuttered confusedly making Hawon tsked, rolling his eyes. "Of course you didn't know because you weren't supposed to know until you turned 23." _

_ "W-what do you mean by t-that?" _

_ Hawon smirked, making Yunho shivered in fear and the Omega stumbled backwards, his wolf telling him to flee but Hawon grabbed him before he could, dragging him further into the house by his nape. _

_ "Well, since I'm going to do this, I don't have to hide it anymore. Your beloved parents left you a will for all of their fortunes but they had put a few rules." _

_ "W-what rules..?" _

_ "If any family members take care of you until you are 23, then they will get the fortunes for half of it but, if you found an Alpha to mate with before you're 23, then all the fortunes will be yours and your mate's once you reached 23. I can't have that Yunho. I dragged your sorry ass into my busy life not to be treated like this! If I can't have half of your fortunes.." Hawon snickered, "Then I just have to be your Alpha so I will have all of it!" _

_ "NO! L-let me go!! You're disgusting!!" Yunho trashed around in Hawon's attempt to hold him close but since Hawon is broader than the Omega, there's nothing he can really do to try to escape. "Stay put!" Hawon snarled in his Alpha's voice making Yunho cowered and whimpered for a second but he doesn't want this so he fights back with all his might. _

_ "If you don't stop, I will make sure your pack will suffer." Hawon hissed as he pinned Yunho down on the couch. "Let me go! I don't want this uncle!" Hawon growled when Yunho was still trying to break free and Yunho didn't have time to register anything but pain when Hawon smacked his head hard. Yunho blinked the pain away when Hawon whispered close to his ear. _

_ "Are you still going to defy me? You do know that my name is very big in this country right? One call will be enough to stop all your packs' hardworking works to be heard and watched no matter where and what company they emailed to. I will do it to all of your pack members if you refuse to be my Omega. I will make sure that their name will be blacklisted in every company in this country, no matter what job they are trying to get into, I will make sure that they fail." _

_ Yunho stops moving and stares at his uncle with big eyes. Too stunned to do anything else. "Y-you wouldn't.." Yunho whispered, too afraid to voice it out loud as Hawon smirked at him. "I can do it right now. Aren’t your supposed to be Alpha- Mingi? Right? Aren’t Mingi going into that big modelling company after graduation? They even promised him to have the best spot in the company because of his outstanding performance. I can call them right now." _

_ Hawon grabbed his phone on the coffee table, dialing a number while he smirked at the unmoving Omega on the couch. _

_ "Hello, KQ Modelling. What can we do for you?" _

_ Yunho gasped and was about to grab the phone when Hawon ended it and pinned the Omega down. "Well?" Hawon said and Yunho bit his lips anxiously. "W-will you leave t-them alone if I become your O-Omega?" Yunho muttered quietly and Hawon knew he had won. "Yes but one wrong move from you and I won't hesitate to do this again." _

**_I'm so sorry Mingi.. I'm so sorry everyone.. I hope you guys will forgive me one day.._** _Yunho thought sadly. "O-Okay.. I'll d-do it.." Yunho muttered and Hawon was quick to lean into his mating gland and Yunho had to bite down the sob that was threatening to come out when Hawon claimed him as his tears spilled on his cheeks._

[End of Flashback]

Yunho cast his eyes on the ground as he trudged to his dorm after his class ended for the day. Everyone already knows how he 'betrayed' the most popular nice guy on campus, Mingi and they are becoming bitter towards the Omega. They will try to do anything to make the Omega have the worst day ever since then. Throwing things at him, pushing him, insulting him and much much more but Yunho endured all of it for the sake of his beloved ex-pack.

He was thrown out of his pack's apartment once they heard about how Jeong Yunho mated to someone and how he refused to tell what happened to them. He spent a week in Hawon's luxury condominium alone because Hawon is out of the country for his business a day after he claimed Yunho before the University approved his dorm application.

Though he had to ask the University if he can place a new sliding lock in his dorm because the Alphas and Betas always try to break into his dorm to beat him or just won't let him be at peace. He never got to sleep in the first week because he had to protect himself from the Alphas and Betas that were trying to come into his dorm. After begging with the University, they finally let him place a sliding lock for extra protection.

**_It doesn't even help much.. I guess I have to find a cheap apartment until graduation.._ ** Yunho sighed and yelped when a small rock was thrown at him. He pressed a hand to where the rock hit him, around his temple nearing his left eye. "Ow.." Yunho mumbled and checked his palm for any blood and was relieved when there wasn't any.

"You better run before I throw you a bigger one, Omega! I'm not playing around! You're disgusting, do you know that? How can you still show your face around here when you did Mingi dirty like that? Fucking go to another University already! You fucking bitch!" the Beta said and before Yunho can run, the Beta already threw a bigger rock at him, hitting his temple right on.

Yunho whimpered, pressing a hand on his temple and blinking the pain away while trying to move in fear of getting hit with the rock again. Fortunately the Beta didn't chase after him as he stumbled to his dorm with a blurry vision and a dizzy head. He was about to reach the dorm building when he collided with someone and fell to the floor, ass first.

Yunho whimpered again and prayed that whoever that collided with him is not someone who hates him. He still had his hand pressed on his temple as he slowly looked up and paled when he was faced with his ex-head Alpha, Hongjoong. The Alpha stood tall as he looked down to Yunho with an unreadable face.

"H-Hong-"

"Shut up. I don't want to hear my name from your mouth." Hongjoong hissed in his Alpha voice making Yunho submit instantly, snapping his mouth shut as he shakily stood up from the ground. He had to let go of his temple so he could push himself off from the ground with both of his hands and bowed to Hongjoong without a word and rushed to his dorm as fast as he could.

Hongjoong huffed as Yunho walked away from him and was about to start walking again when he spotted the blood on where Yunho's hands were on the ground. He frowned. **_I didn't see any blood on his face.. Or was it there? I was too busy glaring to properly see his face.. Maybe it's nothing._ ** Hongjoong shrugged and continued to walk to his class.

Yunho locked his door, threw his backpack near his bed and went into the bathroom. He did all of that while trying to even out his breathing that had started to quicken by the minute. He shakily went in front of the sink so he could see the mirror and his lower lips wobbled when he saw the blood on his temple.

Biting his lips, Yunho shakily looked at his palm that was pressed on his temple and couldn't help but to whimper when he saw his blood on it and washed his hand while blinking his tears away. "It's okay.. It's okay.. T-this is fine.. I'll be f-fine.." Yunho chanted over and over again while washing the blood from his hand and his temple away.

\--

That night, Yunho is currently finishing his assignment when Hawon calls him.

He stared at his phone for a while before sighing and picking it up. "H-hello?" Yunho muttered and flinched away when Hawon shouted on the phone. "WHY DID YOU ANSWER ME SO LATE? ARE YOU WITH SOMEONE?? YOU BETTER BEHAVE YUNHO OR YOU KNOW WHAT I WILL DO TO YOUR BELOVED MINGI!"

"I w-was finishing my a-assignment.. I'm alone in m-my dorm uncle.."

"Huh. Then come here. Right now."

"....but I have early m-morning classes t-tomorrow.. D-do I r-really have to go t-there..?"

"COME HERE THIS INSTANT!" Hawon shouted in his Alpha voice making Yunho stutter out, "Y-yes Alpha. I'll be r-right over." and ends the call, rushing out of his dorm.

"U-uncle..?" Yunho called once he entered the condominium. His wolf is telling him that something bad is about to happen but he can't do anything as the Alpha is his mate. He has to submit every time his mate uses his Alpha voice.

"Come here." Hawon said from the bedroom and Yunho gulped before trudging to where his Alpha is. He lingers at the door before Hawon glares at him, making him stumble into the bedroom quickly. "Y-yes, uncle..?" Yunho asked quietly but Hawon just motioned him to come closer without a word so Yunho reluctantly did so.

He yelped when Hawon pulled him down onto the bed and quickly put both of his hands on Hawon's chest when the Alpha tried to lean in closer. "U-uncle? W-what are you d-doing? Are y-you drunk? P-please stop." Yunho stuttered and was about to push Hawon away but the Alpha pinned him down.

"What? I can't devour my little Omega? Be quiet and let me have my fun."

Yunho widened his eyes at Hawon's words and start to thrashed under his hold, trying to get the fuck away as his breathing becomes erratic. "No! I don't want to!! Let go of me uncle!!" Yunho shouted as he struggled to break away. "You already have my money! Isn't that your first priority??! Let me go!"

"Stop struggling! I will only get your money when you turn 23! I'll have to wait for 2 more years! Let me have my fun while at it!! Fucking- STOP MOVING OMEGA!" Hawon hissed and shouted at the end in his Alpha voice. Yunho stopped moving but he couldn't help but to tremble when Hawon started sucking on his neck and collarbone.

Yunho whimpered when Hawon took off his shirt and proceeded to do the same with Yunho's but he still couldn't move so he closed his eyes when he heard Hawon unbuckling his belt.  **_NONO NO NO!!!! MINGI PLEASE HELP ME!! ANYONE!! HONGJOONG HYUNG! SEONGHWA HYUNG! SANIE! SANGIE! WOOYOUNGIE! JONGIE!!! I DON'T WANT THIS!!!_ ** Yunho shouted in his mind and he let out a sob when Hawon started undoing his pants.

"P-please s-stop... P-please.. P-please uncle.. D-don't do t-this.. P-please..."

"Shut up!"

Yunho trembled viciously as Hawon licked and sucked everywhere on his body and after a while, Hawon spread Yunho's leg and without even prepping the Omega, he thrust himself into Yunho, balls deep. Yunho screamed at the pain but Hawon had pinned both of his hands down and without letting Yunho rest, he started moving at a fast pace and Yunho screamed even more while crying his eyes out from the pain.

\--

"Yunho. Get up." Hawon huffed, slapping the Omega's cheeks a few times and after 2 minutes, Yunho finally stirred. He had fainted while Hawon raped him because the pain was too much for his body to take. Yunho weakly looked over to his Alpha but before he could do anything, Hawon had grabbed his hair making him yelp and shoved him down the bed.

"Go clean yourself up and get out."

Yunho blinked at Hawon and watched the Alpha flopped down onto his bed without looking at him at all. Yunho bit his lips to prevent him from crying again and tried to stand up from the floor. Only for him to fall back down as the pain became much more painful as his hazy mind cleared.

Knowing that he can't stand up at the moment, Yunho crawled to the bathroom as slowly as he could as each step pains him. He cleaned himself up as much as he could and couldn't help but to cry for a bit when he found out that his thighs are full of dried up blood. He quickly washed up and shakily walked out of the bathroom, taking all of his things, wearing his clothes before he walked out of the condominium.

Yunho limped all the way to his dorm at 3.30 am.

Feeling dirty all over his body even though he had cleaned himself up.

Yunho limped into his dorm and went straight to his bathroom, turning the water on and stepped inside without taking off his clothes. Knowing that no one can hear him, he finally breaks down, sliding down onto the floor as he cries his heart out under the shower until he can no longer endure the cold water.


	3. Chapter 2

Yunho couldn't sleep after that.

Every time he closed his eyes, he would go back a few hours ago, making him cry again while curling up in a ball as much as he could because of the pain. He had taken a shower again, getting rid of Hawon's scent all over him but the scent would still linger on him and it's going to stay for about 2 days making Yunho feel sick every time he caught the smell and the smell was one of the reasons he couldn't sleep.

**_I don't want to smell like him.. I don't want his scent all over me... Where can I buy some scent suppressor at this hour..?_ ** Yunho ponders for a while, he is really determined to go buy that scent suppressor.  **_Oh wait! I have one! I used it for a while in high school! Where did I put it??_ ** Yunho quickly got off from the bed and went to find it in one of the boxes.  **_I know I brought it to Seoul.. Where is it.. Where is it...._ ** He rummaged through all of his boxes and finally found it after 20 minutes of searching for it.

Yunho made sure the bracelet is still functioning and wears it. He breathed out when he could no longer smell any of Hawon's scent on him. Yunho flopped down on his bed, pulling the blanket over his head as he curled up into a ball and closed his eyes.  **_Maybe I can try and get some sleep now cuz I can no longer smell uncle's scent on me..._ **

**_\--_ **

Yunho quietly sat on his seat at the back of the classroom, yawning subtly as he only got to sleep for about 1 hour. He who usually sat at the front had to move to the back after that day because everyone keeps abusing him with glares and throwing papers at him. Not wanting to disrupt the students that want to learn and the lecturer to teach diligently, Yunho moved to the back of the classroom.

Though it only made it worse for him as the bullies would have easy access to bully him. Yunho put his bag on his lap after he had to deal with the bullies grabbing his backpack and threw it around when he put his bag on the floor right next to his chair before the lecturer came in. He wanted to sleep for a bit until the lecturer came but he couldn't in fear that someone would suddenly come up to him and do something.

Yunho checked his phone after he felt it vibrate in his pocket and gasped quietly when his advertisement that he had made a week ago landed him another client that would want his help in making some apps or whatever that involves computers and coding. He quickly replied to his new client, taking up the job.

**_So now I have 4 applications to do. I think I can rent a small studio now. I should go find one after class._ **

"Hey Omega"

Yunho froze when he heard that voice, his hands unconsciously starting to tremble while holding his phone tightly. He didn't move and mutedly stared at his table instead.  **_Please go away.. I don't want to skip this class again.._ ** Yunho thought as his breathing quickened and if he didn't control it, he would end up with another attack.

"Face me bitch. I thought I told you I don't want to see you anywhere near me or I will beat you up?"

Yunho refused to face the other but he had bit his lips for a bit and started to speak softly, "B-but I don't want to s-skip this c-class anymore.."

"I don't care! You shouldn't even be here anymore after what you did to my role model! Get the fuck out now!"

"Excuse me? Are you the headmaster or something to tell someone off like that?"

Yunho turned his head over when he heard the new voice, watching quietly as the Omega went up to the Alpha with his head held high.

"Are you the one who pays for his fees? Are you his guardian?"

"...No. What the fuck are you talking about? Why would I pay his fees and be his guardian?"

"You're one dumb Alpha, aren't you? If you're not then stop telling him what to do to him in this campus. You're not even his Alpha, why don't you use your Alpha thingy towards your own Omega?"

"Hey, watch it! I'm still an Alpha here!"

"And? I'm not afraid of you. You do know who my Alpha is, right?"

The Alpha faltered once the Omega said that and huffed, giving Yunho a slight glare before he went to his seat at the other side of the class. Yunho closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths to calm his breathing down. He really doesn't want to end up having a panic attack in the middle of a class.

"Yunho? Can I touch you? I can help. I promise."

Yunho nodded his head and the Omega quickly sat next to him and ran his hand gently on Yunho's back while giving Yunho encouraging words. After a few minutes, Yunho's breathing had become normal and he gave the Omega a small smile.

"T-thank you, Youngjae hyung.. I'm sorry for giving you any trouble.."

"You're not. I stepped in on my own accord. I've had enough already with those idiots that won't stop harassing you." Youngjae huffed, shaking his head as Yunho shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I do deserve all of that.. I did something awful anyway.."

"No one deserves hate. I don't exactly know what happened but I won't punish you just because you end up with another Alpha after a year being with Mingi. Maybe you can't tell anyone about it and that something bad will happen if you do."

Yunho tensed at that and Youngjae saw it making the older Omega sigh softly. "I see. I was right then. I was hoping for you to say that I'm wrong and I can stop my worrying over you but I guess I just have to watch over you for now until it's over."

Yunho tilted his head at Youngjae, confused by the Omega's words. "Worrying over me? You don't really know me though.." Youngjae chuckled, shaking his head at Yunho while ruffling his hair making Yunho blushed for a bit. No one has really given him any affection since 3 months ago so it makes him a little bit shy. "I've been with you for most of our projects since you came into this University and I don't have to talk to you everyday all the time to know if you're a good person or not. Just by observing you sometimes can determine what kind of a person you are."

Yunho blushed even more but stayed quiet as he didn't know how to respond to Youngjae, only giving him a small thankful smile. "Can I sit here for the rest of the class?" Youngjae asked softly and Yunho nodded his head, feeling somewhat safe for the first time in 3 months.

\--

"Baby!"

Youngjae giggled as he saw his Alpha bounced to him when he and Yunho were walking out of the class that afternoon. Youngjae had stayed with Yunho for the rest of their classes for the day and Yunho can't be thankful enough towards the older Omega.

"Jaebeom hyung! I thought you'll wait for me at your class?"

"I can't wait any longer. I miss you so much." 

Youngjae rolled his eyes at his cheesy Alpha and Yunho smiled watching their lovely interaction though he felt a tiny prick in his chest and how he wished for Mingi right now. Yunho stayed quiet as Jaebeom hugged Youngjae and he stumbled backwards when Jaebeom suddenly looked at him after they pulled away from each other.

Jaebeom widened his eyes when he saw Yunho's panicked face. "Hey hey, I'm not going to hurt you. It's alright." Jaebeom said softly, not wanting to scare the Omega any further. "How much did they bully you that a glance can scare you away?" Jaebeom asked and furrowed his brows when Yunho can only laugh nervously at his question.

Jaebeom sighed when Yunho didn't answer his question but he didn't want to push the already stressed Omega so he asked another question instead, "Well, me and Youngjae are going to eat some lunch, do you want to come with us?" Yunho shook his head, smiling politely as he refused the Alpha, "No, it's okay, I'm not hungry yet. I'm going to the town though to find some things."

"Then we'll walk you out. Let's go." Jaebeom said as he intertwined his hand with Youngjae's and Yunho followed them quietly.

\--

"Hm.. This one is too expensive.. This one is too far... Oh? This one is 20 minutes from the campus. I think I can afford this one. I've been saving for 3 months.. So I can pay the rent for about 4 months before I have to find more clients.." Yunho whispered to himself, pulling out his phone and dialled the number for the mini studio that he had found.

Yunho talked with the owner and he agreed to let Yunho rent the mini studio a week later so he could make sure that the mini studio is in good condition before Yunho moves in. Yunho agreed and he will move in a week from now.

**_At least something good happened today.._ ** Yunho sighed, smiling a little as he started walking to his dorm.  **_I need to finish the 3 applications and start with the new one.. I'll try to finish 1 of it today.._ ** Yunho walked slowly, taking in the peace as no one bothers him and hummed to himself quietly.

\--

Yunho managed to enter his dorm without problems and quickly took a shower so he could start his work.

He was about to finish the 1st application when someone knocked on his door. He frowned, staring at his door quietly.  **_It's late.. Who..?_ ** Yunho quietly stood up and went to his door, slowly unlocking the door, before the door slammed open making Yunho stumbled backwards, groaning in pain as the door had hit his chest.

"You actually opened the door! Who's the dumb one now huh?!"

Yunho paled at the voice but before he could do anything, the Alpha had already rushed up to him, kneeing his stomach making him doubled over and had his hands over his head when the Alpha started beating and kicking him everywhere. Yunho whimpered, curling up into a ball when the Alpha had pushed him down onto the floor and started kicking his stomach and chest.

"How.Dare.You.Embarrassed.Me.In.Front.of.The.Entire.Class!" The Alpha snarled, kicking him in every word.

"P-please s-stop" Yunho stuttered out as the Alpha kept on beating him, his hands still over his head, protecting it as much as he could. "Just because you have new friends now that doesn't mean that you are safe Omega! Remember that! Don't try to outsmart me anymore after this!" The Alpha yelled and kicked him hard one last time over his stomach, huffing out loud and walked out of the dorm, slamming the door in the process.

Yunho flinched when the door slammed close but he shakily went to his door and locked it back before sliding down to the floor, pressing his hands over his bruised stomach. Yunho whimpered as he trembled on the floor, biting back the sobs that threatened to wash over him, trying to be strong. He clenched his eyes shut, chanting over and over while he waited for the pain to subside a little.

**_I'll be fine.. I can do this.. I'll be fine.._ **

Little did he know that the words he had been chanting are starting to dim and something dark is growing within himself. 


	4. Chapter 3

Yunho had to skip all of his classes the next day. 

His bruised body was so bad that he couldn't stop himself from whimpering every time he moves around, hence he decided to skip all of his classes. He couldn't even walk properly to his bathroom. Every single part of his body hurt so much that he opted to just stay in bed for half of the day. 

At around 4pm, Yunho gathered his energy and hauled himself upright albeit slowly, took a deep breath and stood up.  **_If I can't go to classes, then I should finish the jobs at least.. I hope tomorrow will be bearable so I can go to classes again.._ ** He shakily walks to his desk, whimpering slightly when he sits on his chair but he is determined to at least finish some of his jobs so he opens his laptop and continues to finish it. 

Until suddenly his stomach flared up 2 hours later with intense pain that made him gasped, clenching his eyes shut and doubled over, pressing both of his hands on it. Yunho fell from the chair onto the floor while still clutching his stomach with trembling hands.  **_W-what's h-happening?? W-why does it h-hurt so much??_ **

Yunho blearily looked around, trying to figure out where he put his phone but it seems that his mind is getting hazy and with the excruciating pain in his stomach, he had to concentrate to remember where exactly did he put his phone at. He finally remembered after a few minutes and crawled to the side table beside his bed, whimpering slightly when the pain flared up again. 

Picking up his phone from the side table, Yunho faltered when he remembered that he didn't have anyone that could help him.  **_S-should I just l-let it be? M-maybe the pain will g-go away later.. S-sleep will n-numb the pain I hope.._ ** Yunho sighed, climbing up onto his bed and flopped down on his stomach slowly, hoping that the slight pressure will ease the pain for a bit. Yunho tried to distract his mind so he wouldn't focus on the pain, but all he could think of was his ex-pack and Mingi. 

Tears pricked his eyes at the memories that are swirling in his mind, making Yunho's chest hurt and he couldn't stop the whine that turn into a full heart-wrenching sob before he broke down completely, shoving his whole face into his pillow as his body trembles with every cries. He's tired, exhausted is the right word. He wishes he could tell them what had happened but one, he's afraid that his uncle would jeopardize his pack's future and two, he doesn't think that his pack would forgive him anymore. 

**_But I'm exhausted.. I sacrificed my life yet it doesn't feel great at all.. Sure, I save their future.. but at what cost..? What would be of me..? It's too late to do anything now.. 3 months too late.. Everything just went down the drain.. Would it be better..? Should I just give up..? Everyone hates me now.. But I've been doing so well to endure everything for 3 months.. I'll be free again in 2 years but can I wait that long though...?_ **

Yunho fists his hair, making a mess there while still sobbing and thinking about his miserable life at the moment but he could only laugh as all of this was his own decision.  **_And I'm starting to regret everything.._ ** He thought, as another glass within him shattered to pieces and the small tiny black ball began to devour them and increase its size. Yunho stopped crying after 15 minutes of bawling his eyes out, laying limply on his bed, too tired to do anything. It's like his body is giving up as much as his mind is too. 

Yunho huffed softly, closing his eyes and succumbed into the darkness a few minutes later. 

\--

Yunho doesn't want to get up.

He felt so empty yet he knew he had to get up at some point. He might have ruined everything but he doesn't want to disappoint his late parents. They had wished for Yunho to graduate from this University so that was why he didn't drop out. Both of his parents were once a student here too so they wished for their son to graduate from the same University. 

Yunho sighed again, before he removed himself from the bed and went to the bathroom to shower. His stomach is still painful, but it has become bearable again so he deemed that it's fine for now.  **_I can't really go get a treatment even if I need to.. I won't be able to move to the mini studio if I go to the hospital right now.. I really don't want to stay here any longer.._ ** He quickened his shower and packed everything that he needed for his class with his mind and heart still feeling empty. It's like he's doing everything on auto-pilot. 

Yunho went to his classes while wishing for everything to just end quickly so he could bury himself under his blanket again. He told Youngjae that he wasn't feeling okay yesterday so he didn't go to all of his classes which Youngjae doesn't believe but he didn't push the younger, for now. Yunho felt safe for every class but he dreaded the moment he would be back to his dorm, in fear that the Alpha would come and beat him up again. 

**_I certainly won't open the door again.._ ** Yunho thought as he walked out of his last class for the day with Youngjae. They were walking quietly to Jaebum's class as Youngjae had promised to go to him this time and insist for Yunho to come with him so they could walk him to his dorm when Yunho said that he was going back to his dorm after the class ended. 

Yunho is grateful for Youngjae and Jaebum because whenever he's with them, no one would come and torment him but it also makes Yunho feel paranoid.  **_What will happen if one day they won't be able to walk with me anymore? I wish that day won't come.._ ** Yunho thought before he scoffed quietly,  **_What am I thinking? Of course that day will come. Bad things would always come to me no matter how I wish for them not to.. Even if I'm being good, nothing good will come to me.. Not anymore.._ **

Youngjae frowned, looking at Yunho's pensive face while they were walking to Jaebum's class. Only two days ago, Yunho would still have that small smile on his face whenever he talked to him or Jaebum. The younger would smile at any beautiful scenery or cute things that he saw while walking but today, Youngjae didn't see even one small smile from the younger Omega. 

"Yunho ah?" 

Yunho looked over to Youngjae, tilting his head a little, "Yes, hyung?" Youngjae pursed his lips when Yunho once again didn't smile at him whereas he usually did whenever he talked to him. " Are you okay? How are you feeling today? Are you still sick? Do you want me to bring you to the infirmary?" Yunho blinked and he stopped himself from flinching when Youngjae reminded him of his stomach pain. 

Yunho nearly forgot about his stomach pain that he had ignored since morning but when Youngjae asked about his well-being, the pain made itself known and it took a lot from Yunho to not double over and press his hands on his stomach. Other parts of his body hurts too but his stomach was much worse. 

"I'm fine, hyung." Yunho muttered, lowering his gaze to the floor as he really didn't want for Youngjae to realize that he is in pain. "...Okay then, will you come with us to the cafe today? I'm hungry and we didn't actually get to eat lunch today. I'm sure Jaebum hyung is fine with eating again." Youngjae asked, changing the subject as he could see how uncomfortable Yunho was and even though he wanted to prod him, he won't, not right now or Yunho might run away and Youngjae doesn't want that. He wants to protect and help him. 

Yunho blinked again.  **_When was the last time I ate..? I don't think I ate any yesterday.. Two days ago..? No.. Three days ago..? I don't remember.. But I don't feel like eating.._ ** Yunho pursed his lips with a frown before answering Youngjae, "I'm not that hungry, hyung.." Youngjae tsked, his hands went to his hips and Yunho felt his heart pricked again because Seonghwa used to do that to him before, whenever he was not taking care of himself. 

Oh how much he misses Seonghwa, his Luna. Ex-Luna Yunho..  **_Remember that you no longer belong to the pack. You don't have any pack right now._ ** Yunho tilted his head at that, that was not his thoughts, it's more like someone talked to him but he knew it wasn't Youngjae. Yunho shook his head slightly and focused on Youngjae again. "You're eating with us. No but. I'm buying too." Youngjae huffed, making Yunho widened his eyes slightly. 

"I c-can pay for my meal, hyung. You don't have to do that.." Yunho said but Youngjae only shook his head, "Nope. I'm buying. Let's go. I'm starving." Yunho had no choice but to follow the older Omega as Youngjae had tugged on his sleeve and pulled him, walking fast to Jaebum's class. 

\--

Yunho sighed, looking at his food while trying not to grimace because Youngjae had bought it for him. It's not like he didn't like the food, it's just that he had been feeling a bit nauseous once they entered the cafe but being a polite pup, Yunho didn't say anything and just followed both Youngjae and Jaebum to the table and waited silently for his food to arrive. 

Yunho played around with his food and only shoved it into his mouth whenever he saw Youngjae looking at him and he had to force himself to swallow the food. He managed to eat half of the food before he felt like throwing up. Yunho cupped his mouth as he slightly gagged making both Youngjae and Jaebum panicked but before they could fuss over him, Yunho had jumped off from the table, sprinting to the cafe's toilet. 

He nearly threw up on the floor when one of the students blocked his way but he let him through when Yunho gagged in front of him. Yunho rushed to the toilet bowl and threw up everything that he had just eaten as he whimpered occasionally because it made his stomach hurt. He flinched when he felt a hand on his back and was about to cowered, thinking that the hand would grab him and push him away or something but Youngjae's voice entered Yunho's ears and he visibly relaxed. 

"Easy, pup. Did you not like the food or something? You should've told me so and I could've bought something else for you." 

Yunho shook his head weakly, trying to breathe properly as he pressed a hand on his stomach, "It's n-not the f-food.." He mumbled before gagging and throwing up again. Youngjae rubbed his back gently, letting Yunho finish puking and once he's done, Jaebum handed him a bottle of water and Youngjae cleaned Yunho's mouth with it and told Yunho to gargle. 

"Pup, drink the water for a bit." Youngjae said but Yunho shook his head again, he doesn't want to throw up again. "I'm going to be sick again.." Yunho whispered, making both Youngjae and Jaebum look at each other in worry. "Let's go to the infirmary, okay?" Youngjae coaxed and Yunho was about to reject him but his stomach flared up at the time, making him whimper out loud, pressing both of his hands on his stomach. 

"Yunho?!" Youngjae hissed, pulling at Yunho's arms trying to upright the younger Omega but he couldn't as Yunho is much bigger than him so Jaebum stepped in. "Pup? Are you with me? Yunho?" Youngjae tapped on Yunho's pale face but the latter only clenched his eyes shut while whimpering, making the older Omega more panicked. "Baby, let's go!" Youngjae said as he helped put Yunho on Jaebum's back and they rushed out of the cafe to the University infirmary. 


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A somewhat calm chapter.

Yunho was barely conscious by the time they made it to the infirmary. 

"Kyungmoon-ssaem! Please help Yunho!" Youngjae shouted right after he slid the infirmary door open, shocking the life out of the doctor that was writing some report in peace. 

"What the- Put him on the bed. What happened?" Kyungmoon said calmly, guiding Jaebum to one of the beds and helped him put Yunho down on it. Yunho didn't answer, too much in pain to be aware of his surroundings as he curled up into a ball. "We were eating and he suddenly stopped and threw up all the food in the toilet! But he told me it wasn't because of the food!" Youngjae rambled panicky as he watched Kyungmoon calmly check Yunho's pulse. 

"Help me uncurl him so I can see his stomach." Both Youngjae and Jaebum quickly helped the doctor by pulling Yunho's arms and legs away from his stomach. Yunho whimpered as he couldn't put any pressure on his stomach and he's too weak to pull his hands and legs back. Kyungmoon pulled up Yunho's sweater, making Youngjae and Jaebum gasped in horror while Kyungmoon stared at Yunho's bruised stomach quietly. 

"Which fucker did this?! Imma throw some hands!!" Youngjae hissed, making Yunho flinch and the older Omega quickly apologized for startling the younger, caressing his hair. "Sorry, pup. Please tell me who did this? Is this why you were absent yesterday?" Yunho whimpered, nodding his head. It's better for him to tell Youngjae before the older Omega shouted at the whole campus, demanding the doers to come out. 

"It w-was Y-Yoonseok.." 

"...That dumb alpha?" Youngjae asked, looking at Jaebum discreetly and the Alpha mouthed to the Omega 'I'll take care of him later'. Yunho nodded weakly as Kyungmoon pushed him gently so he would be on his back properly. "I'm going to touch your stomach, pup. Tell me where it hurts the most." Kyungmoon muttered gently and he only started to touch Yunho's stomach once the Omega let him do so. 

Yunho whimpered occasionally when Kyungmoon pressed around his stomach, chest and waist, where the bruises are visible but when Kyungmoon pressed down on this one spot at the centre of his stomach, Yunho screamed, pushing Kyungmoon's hand away weakly. Kyungmoon frowned, pursing his lips and looked over to Youngjae and Jaebum, "He needs an X-Ray. We don't have the equipment here so we need to take him to the hospital. It might be abdominal blunt trauma, so he needs an X-Ray to see if something teared inside or worse, internal bleeding." 

"I d-don't want to go to the h-hospital..." Yunho whined, curling up into a ball again. He really wants to move out of the dorm next week and if he goes to the hospital right now, he has to wait months again to be able to move out. "You have to, pup or it will be worse and since you're an Omega, we need to make sure that your stomach is fine or you might have complications later when you're having a pup." Kyungmoon explained. 

Yunho whined, shaking his head weakly as he tried to get up from the bed, to get away from them and go back to his dorm. "Pup, don't be stubborn. You need to be looked at. Don't you want pups in the future? If you didn't do something about it, you might end up not being able to carry any." Youngjae tried to console the younger Omega, to no avail when Yunho hissed at them, "I fucking don't want any pup from that man. It's better this way." Youngjae and Jaebum were stunned but they stayed quiet while still trying to console the Omega. 

**_I don't want any pup if it's not from Mingi.._ ** Yunho thought sadly before he realized that he had lashed out to the others. He closed his eyes as his lips wobbled, "I'm s-sorry.. Didn't mean to lashed o-out.."He mumbled before sighing softly, "I won't have enough m-money to move out from the d-dorm if I go to the hospital right n-now.." Jaebum tilted his head at that, "What do you mean? Pup, you're a scholarship student, the University will pay everything especially if you were beaten up within the University ground." 

Yunho blinked, looking up at Jaebum. "R-really? I d-didn't know about t-that.." Jaebum nodded, giving Yunho a small assuring smile. "Yes, pup. The University will pay for it. So please come with us to the hospital? Hm?" Yunho bit his lips before sighing and nodding his head, "O-okay.." Youngjae and Jaebum smiled and Kyungmoon quickly went to his desk to give them the pass that they needed to show at the hospital. "Show them this, and they'll know what to do. I can't come with you guys but do let me know what's the result so I can keep treating him once he's back from the hospital." 

Youngjae and Jaebum nodded and helped Yunho out of the infirmary as they walked to the parking lot to get to Jaebum's car. 

They're nearing Jaebum's car when Yeosang and Wooyoung saw them. "..Isn't that Yunho?" Yeosang asked quietly and Wooyoung squinted his eyes before nodding and frowning as it looked like Yunho was in some kind of pain. "He look so pale and he's hunching over.." Wooyoung muttered. "I really want to go over there right now.." Wooyoung bit his lips, staring at Yeosang and then to Yunho. "Should we? I've never seen Yunho so pale like that." 

"But we'll be in trouble if Hongjoong hyung finds out.. Literally anyone in the campus would tell him now.." 

"That's Jaebum hyung. I can ask him later, we have one class together." Wooyoung stated and Yeosang nodded his head. "Lets go before my body moves on its own." 

\--

"It is an abdominal blunt trauma, thankfully it's not that serious. We found no tearing and internal bleeding but the bruise is a bad one. He will need to mind his stomach from further bruising and beating. We'll give some antibiotics for him to eat and creams for him to put on his bruises. Yunho-ssi?" 

"Yes..?"

"You've mated, right?" 

"...Yes." 

"Then can I have your mate's number so I could put it in your guardian's form. With his name too." 

Yunho scoffed softly, "No need for it, Doctor. He wouldn't care. He's too busy with his business outside of the country." 

"...Then who should I put it in here? We need it." 

Yunho bit his lips but Jaebum saved him by saying, "Put mine. I'm the Head Alpha for my pack and Yunho is currently in consideration to be in it. That's enough right?" 

Yunho widened his eyes, staring at Jaebum and Youngjae. "No pressure pup, it's all up to you and we'll wait." Youngjae said softly, ruffling Yunho's hair and Yunho can only nod at the moment as he really doesn't know what to feel by the invitation. 

"That will do, your phone number and name please." 

\--

"If you don't want to come to our house, then at least let me stay with you?" Youngjae pleaded once they were seated in Jaebum's car one hour later. "B-but I don't want something to happen to you.."Yunho mumbled, making Youngjae whine, tugging on Jaebum's sleeve for his help and the Alpha sigh softly, "What if I ask one of my Alpha to stay with you and Youngjae? I don't want you to be awkward if I'm the one staying with the both of you and Youngjae is a very clingy mate." 

"HEY!" 

Jaebum smirked, glancing at Youngjae who was pouting at him before looking back towards Yunho at the back. "But will he b-be fine staying in my d-dorm..?" Yunho frowned at Jaebum, feeling a bit anxious as he really doesn't want to trouble anyone. "He'll be fine, my pack was excited to meet you actually, you do know them right?" Jaebum asked, giving small ruffles on Yunho's hair eliciting a blush from the Omega as he nodded his head. 

"Who will you call, baby?" Youngjae asked after he recovered from Jaebum's teasing. "Jackson. I'm gonna call him right now before we go back to Yunho's dorm." Jaebum answered, pulling out his phone and calling Jackson. 

"Jae? Is everything alright?" 

"Yeah, we're going back to Yunho's dorm. Could you maybe stay with him and Youngjae tonight? Precautions." 

"Sure, I'll be there in 15. Want me to bring anything?" 

"Uh..." Jaebum looked over to Yunho and Yunho scratch at his neck, "I don't have extra pillows and blankets...and food for you guys.." 

Jaebum quirks an eyebrow at Yunho at the last word before nodding, "Pillows and blankets." He said to Jackson. "Okay, see you guys there. Wait, what number is Yunho's dorm?" 

"108" Yunho answered softly and Jaebum told Jackson before he ended the call. "No food in your dorm? Then what do you usually have for dinner? You do eat, right pup?" Jaebum stared at Yunho, giving him a look that read 'Tell me that you're actually taking care of yourself' to where Yunho lowered his gaze and stared at his shoes instead. "..I do eat, hyung.." Yunho started. "But?" Youngjae quipped in, and Yunho can't help but feel like he's being scolded by his parents. 

"....I usually only eat once a day.. 

"WHY?! You're a growing boy! You need to eat more than that!" Youngjae scolded Yunho, making the younger Omega pout. "...I'm not hungry most of the time.. So I only eat lunch.." Yunho mumbled while he fumbled with his sweater sleeves. "Since forever or since 3 months ago?" Youngjae scowled at Yunho and the younger Omega cowered into his seat, a pout on his face as he carefully put his hands on his stomach. The pain had numbed but it still feels a bit uncomfortable. 

Yunho's silence is enough of an answer for Youngjae and Jaebum as they sigh softly. Youngjae looked at Yunho's antibiotics that the pharmacist had handed it to him and read it, "Well, you need to eat every time you have to take your antibiotics, every 8 hours." 

"...But..." 

"No but. It's written here, 'take every 8 hours after eating'. I'm going to make sure you finish this antibiotics and eat some food before eating it." Youngjae said, staring him down like a mother would do to their son when they misbehave and Yunho sighed softly, nodding his head in defeat, "Okay.." 

"The doctor said no solid food, so you have to eat porridge or soup. Which one do you want? We can go buy it before going back to your dorm." Jaebum said as he started to drive. "....I'm fine with anything.." Yunho mumbled, feeling tired now that the pain had numb, he could feel how his body felt heavy and his eyes started drooping as he leaned back against the headrest. 

"I think it's better if we get you some porridge. Okay pup?" Youngjae said but Yunho didn't answer, making the older Omega turn around and when he did, he sighed softly. "He must be exhausted. He fell asleep.." Jaebum hummed, "Let's just get some porridge then and we can go to his dorm so he can rest properly." 

\--

"Is he alright?" Jackson whispered once he saw Jaebum carrying Yunho on his back while Youngjae carried some take outs. "Yeah, he's exhausted that's all. Tried waking him up earlier in the car but he didn't budge so Jaebum hyung carried him." Youngjae explained softly, not wanting to awake the sleeping Omega. 

"Okay. But how do we enter his dorm?" Jackson tilted his head. Youngjae grinned, pulling up a key from his pocket and showing it to Jackson. "I rummaged through his bag just now. Found it in one of the pockets." Jackson shook his head but stepped aside so Youngjae could open Yunho's dorm room. 

They went inside and Jaebum placed Yunho on his bed, Jackson helping him to tuck the Omega in while Youngjae put the take outs on the desk. 

"I'm going home, if anything happens, call me immediately and I'll come." Jaebum said, pulling Youngjae into his arms and kissing him. Youngjae melted into the kiss before they pulled away, "Okay. We'll be fine. Jackson's here." 

"I'll make sure they're safe." 

"Okay but still, tell me if something happens." 

Both Youngjae and Jackson nodded their heads, waving goodbye to Jaebum as he walked out of the dorm. 

\--

"Pup, wake up, you have to eat your medicine." Youngjae thread his hands through Yunho's lock gently and the younger Omega stirred a few minutes later. Yunho blinked his eyes a few times, adjusting to the light and looked around before he pulled himself upright. "W-when did we get here..?" Yunho mumbled, fisting his eyes and yawning cutely. Youngjae smiled, ruffling his hair before answering, "A little bit over 2 hours ago. You didn't wake up so Jaebum carried you in and I found your dorm key in your backpack." 

"Oh..Okay.. I'm sorry.." 

"Why are you apologizing pup? You did nothing wrong." 

"Jaebum hyung had to carry me here.." 

Youngjae huffed softly, pinching Yunho's cheek, "It's fine. He's a strong Alpha and he told me that you're very light. Don't be sorry." 

Yunho pouted before he sighed softly and nodded his head, too tired to argue or retort. He was startled however when he heard another voice and an Alpha's pheromones that didn't belong to Jaebum. His mind was still hazy with sleep so he thought that some Alpha had come into his dorm to beat him and hurt Youngjae making him flinch as he started to tremble. 

"I've heated up the porridge. Where should I put it- is he okay??" Jackson panicked when he saw how Yunho suddenly scooted backwards until his back met with the wall and trembled. Luckily, Youngjae recognized the incoming panic attack and quickly assured the younger Omega that he was safe. 

"Pup, hey, it's fine. It's only Jackson. He's one of us. Pup, you're safe." Youngjae ran his hands on Yunho's knees, trying to calm the younger down. "Breathe slowly pup, you're fine, You're safe. I promise." Yunho took a deep breath, focusing on Youngjae's words and after a few minutes, his attack stopped. Yunho shyly looked over to Jackson who had frozen on the spot he was standing earlier, not sure how to act in fear that he would scare the Omega again. 

"Sorry.." Yunho mumbled, lowering his gaze to the floor. Deeming that it's okay for him to move, Jackson slowly went closer to Yunho, giving him a smile, "It's okay, pup. It's not your fault. Are you okay now?" Jackson asked and Yunho blushed, nodding his head. "M'fine." Jackson nodded and sat down a little bit further than the bed, giving Yunho some space. 

Youngjae took the bowl from Jackson while Yunho stared at the bowl, pouting for a bit. "..Do I have to finish it, hyung..? I'm not hungry.." Yunho muttered and Youngjae shook his head, "It's fine if you can't finish it but try to eat at least half of it. Okay?" Yunho sighed but he nodded his head and took the bowl from Youngjae and started eating the porridge slowly. 

Yunho managed to eat half of it and Youngjae gave him the medicine, praising him that he did good and Yunho gave him a small smile. 

**_Even if you did good, nothing will change now. You're too late, Yunho. You know bad things will come again sooner or later. Don't be too comfortable right now. You're still not safe from everything. You never will._ **

Yunho frowned, tilting his head as he glanced at both Jackson and Youngjae, knowing too well that the voice is not theirs but no one but them is in the dorm right now.  **_What was that? Who said that..?_ ** Yunho thought but he pushed it aside when Youngjae told him to rest. 

"Go back to sleep pup, we don't have any classes tomorrow so you can sleep in. We'll be here and no one will hurt you." 

Yunho nodded his head, lying on his back properly while pulling his blanket until it reached his chin, sighing softly and closing his eyes. He fell asleep minutes after that, still exhausted as Youngjae and Jackson watched the Omega fondly. 

  
  



	6. Chapter 5

"Jaebum hyung?"

Jaebum stops walking and turns around, "Hm?" His tone is a little bit demeanor than his usual soft one. Wooyoung fidgets, scratching his neck nervously as he walks up to Jaebum. "Uhm.. Is Yunho okay? Me and Yeosang saw you guys 2 days ago in the parking lot and I haven't seen Yunho around.."

"Why do you care though?" Jaebum narrows his eyes at Wooyoung, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I do care alright?! I tried talking to the others but they are still bitter towards Yunho and can't seem to see that Yunho is struggling with something!! I can't do anything because they told me not to do anything! All 4 Alphas! I wasn't even supposed to be here but I'm worried about Yunho.. I missed him.. Just please tell me how is he? Please.." Wooyoung started but by the end of it, his voice is getting slower and slower while keeping his gaze on the floor.

Jaebum stares at Wooyoung who still had his gaze on the floor before sighing softly, he can't really be mad at the Omega, he knew they had to listen to their Alpha and Head Alpha. "He's fine, for now. An Alpha burst into his dorm and beat him up to the point his stomach had an abdominal blunt trauma. My pack is watching over him in his dorm right now."

Wooyoung pales, "H-he's not even safe in his own d-dorm.. I really wish I could smack my head Alpha's head and put some sense in him.." He huffs and bows at Jaebum, "Thank you hyung, I'll talk to you again, I have to go now."

Jaebum nods and watches the Omega rushing out of the building.

\--

"I'm home. Baby?"

Kyungmoon hums from the couch in the living room, his eyes focusing on the drama on the TV. "Welcome back, babe. Do you want me to make you some dinner?" Eden shakes his head, flopping down next to Kyungmoon on the couch as he loosens his tie. "I ate already. You?"

"Me too. You told me not to wait so I didn't."

"Good. That's my Beta." Eden caresses Kyungmoon's hair gently, eliciting a giggle from the Beta. "How's your day?" Eden asks Kyungmoon as the Beta puts his legs on Eden's lap. "Nothing much, all I did was treat the Omega I told you about 4 days ago."

"The one that the whole campus hates him because he mates with someone else other than the supposed Alpha?"

"Yeah, that one."

"What is his name? I pity him though. They shouldn't have shunned him like that."

"Jeong Yunho. I know right? But there is this one pack that is helping him right now."

Eden perks up at the name, looking over to Kyungmoon, "What? Jeong Yunho? Do you have his picture or something?" Kyungmoon quirks an eyebrow but he answers his Alpha nonetheless, "Uhm, I have his picture in the system, I'll go get my laptop." Kyungmoon stands up and rushes to fetch his laptop in their room.

"Here it is, do you know him?" Kyungmoon says as soon as the picture of Yunho popped up in the system. Eden widens his eyes and nods, "Yes! He's the child of my most important late client! Wait.. He's the one that mated with someone else which no one knows who, right?"

Kyungmoon nods.

Eden rubs his face tiredly, "I know why.. Poor pup.." Kyungmoon widened his eyes and tugged on Eden's sleeve, "Tell me!"

"3 months ago, Jeong Yunho's guardian came to my office and demanded for the pup's inheritance money. I told him before that he could have half as he was the one who took Yunho in when his parents died but he demanded every single money. I was about to remind him that only Yunho's Alpha can have the money and shares it with him but then he fucking smirked at me saying that he is his Alpha."

"WHAT?! His guardian must be one of his relatives right??! So they have blood relation! That's disgusting!"

"Yes.. They have blood relation and he mated with Yunho just to get his hands on the money because if Yunho found an Alpha before he's 23, all the money would be his and his Alpha's, none of it will go to the guardian."

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

"I know.. It's fucked up.. But, Yunho's parents had hidden some of the rules though, they wanted Yunho's Alpha to be a good one, who won't mate him only for his money but his guardian turned Alpha didn't know that so I'm trying to help Yunho but his Alpha has a big name in business industry so I need some time and for Yunho's true Alpha to come help."

"That would be Mingi but I think he kind of hates Yunho right now.."

"...Poor pup.. Can you keep an eye on him, baby?"

"Okay, I'll help him as much as I can. I suppose I can't tell anyone about this?"

"No, you can't. It would be dangerous for the pup."

"Okay."

\--

"I can move in tomorrow? Yes, of course. Thank you so much!" Yunho ends the call with a small smile on his face. **_I can finally get out of this dorm!_** He thought happily.

**You won't stay happy for long Yunho**

Yunho pouts when he hears the voice again, it seems to come whenever he is in a good mood and it really ruins it. Yunho takes a deep breath before telling Youngjae and Jackson about the good news.

"Hyungs, I can move into the mini studio tomorrow. I'm going to pack everything today."

Youngjae hums while taking out the take outs that he had ordered for them to eat, "Eat this food and your last antibiotic and I'll help you pack." Yunho widens his eyes, shaking his head as he sits next to Youngjae in the middle of the room, "No! I can pack myself, you don't have to help me! You already helped me enough by staying with me for the whole week.."

Jackson scoffs, "Yeah, he won't listen to you pup. That's why he's the Luna of our pack. Only Jaebum can control him but usually he just let him do whatever he wants."

"You heard him. Now eat this." Youngjae smirked, making the younger Omega pout but he listened and started eating his food. Both Youngjae and Jackson had made sure that Yunho would eat 3 meals a day while he was in their care and Yunho couldn't do anything but to obey. He's grateful that they helped him so much and took care of his health when he couldn't really do it himself right now.

But he wished that his ex-pack was the one that is taking care of him.

Yunho sighs, munching on his food slowly while trying to get rid of his memories with his ex-pack. He missed them and there were some times that he nearly went over to one of them because he just missed them so much but he always faltered in his steps and backed down. Not to mention he's afraid that his uncle would know if he talked to them or something so he avoids them as much as he could.

At the mention of his uncle, Yunho widened his eyes as he remembered something but he controlled himself to not panic in front of Youngjae and Jackson. He doesn't want them to be worried of him again. "Hyung? Do you know some suppressant that is strong enough?" Yunho asked Youngjae quietly, blushing a little as he knew Jackson could hear him but he needed this, he really doesn't want to end up having a heat right now or having his uncle's pup. Yunho grimaces at the thought while trying not to shudder.

Youngjae looked at him with an unreadable expression before answering, "How strong?"

"The strongest."

Youngjae hums as Jackson stares at Yunho with his head tilted a bit to his side and Youngjae gives him a look that says 'Do not ask him anything about it' before speaking to Yunho, "Hm, I do know one but this one you have to take it daily." Yunho nods, "I can do that, is it expensive..?"

"A bit, I'll buy it for you."

Yunho widened his eyes and vigorously shook his head, "No!! I can buy it myself!"

"It's fine pup, I have a membership card so I can buy it with a member's price."

"B-but.."

"No but, take it as a gift, okay?"

"I don't deserve things like gifts, hyung.. It doesn't feel right.." Yunho pouts, his food long forgotten on the small table as he stares at Youngjae with wide sad puppy eyes.

"What? Everyone deserves gifts, pup. What makes you think that you don't deserve it?" Jackson frowns, confused as to why Yunho would think it like that.

"I don't deserve good things.. Not after what I did to Mingi and my ex-pack.. I don't even understand why you guys are being nice to me.." Yunho mumbled softly while refusing to look at Youngjae and Jackson who are now gaping at him.

"...Pup, we can see how you're struggling with your Alpha, you're not even happy, am I right? A happy Omega wouldn't want suppressants after they're mated." Youngjae reasoned slowly.

Yunho stays silent, not knowing what to say and he doesn't want to lie knowing that they won't believe it.

"If you don't want to tell us right now, it's okay pup. We won't push you but just know that we won't judge you and your story until we hear all of them. We'll be here for you if you need us. Remember that."

Yunho sighs, letting Youngjae ruffles his hair as he nods slightly. "Okay.."

"Great! Now finish your food so you can take your antibiotic and we can start packing."

\--

"Oh, this is not so bad pup, I think you'll be just fine living here." Youngjae said as he looked around the mini studio.

"Yup, there's also security here so you will be safe here but if anything happens, just call me or Youngjae and we'll come here as soon as we can. I can even bring my whole pack if needed."

Yunho nods, putting down his backpack and starts to unpack one of the few boxes. He wanted to organize everything so he could start on his jobs again, the hospital had given him a whole week to rest and he had finished 2 of his jobs and he wants to finish the other 2 as fast as he can. **_Maybe I can go find 2 more jobs later.._**

"Do you want any help with unpacking, pup?" Youngjae asks but Yunho quickly shakes his head, giving both Youngjae and Jaebum a small smile. "No, it's fine, I can do this alone. Thank you for coming here with me. I'm sorry that you guys have to take care of me for the whole week."

Youngjae huffs, pinching Yunho's cheeks lightly eliciting a small yelp from the younger Omega. "Stop saying sorry, pup. We did it because we care about you." Youngjae says and he wanted to say more but he stopped himself as Jaebum had given him a slight warning glare. 'Not now, baby. Don't push him.' Jaebum mouthed towards Youngjae making the Omega pout but obeyed. 

"Remember pup, if you need us, just call and we'll come. Okay?"

Yunho nods his head and walks them to the door, letting them ruffle his hair as he watches them walk to the elevator at the end of the hallway. He closes the door and sighs softly, looking around at the still empty mini studio. "I hope I'll be fine here.. I really don't want to burden them anymore.."

**That's right. You're a burden Yunho. Remember that.**

Yunho clenches his eyes shut and whimpers slightly as his hands start to tremble. He's about to walk to the boxes across the room to continue unpack when his legs give away, making him stumble and fall.

Now that no one can see him, Yunho didn't have to pretend to be okay any longer as he just let his body sprawled on the floor, too tired to do anything. Now that no one is there to distract him, he couldn't help but to hear those voices again. Clearly.

**You're one broken Omega, Yunho. No one loves you. Jaebum's pack? Do you think that's real? They're not real, Yunho. They're pretending to like you but then they will hurt you. Just like everyone else. They only want to hurt you. You can't trust anyone.**

"N-no.. D-don't do this to m-me.. Go away... Please just go away...." Yunho chants over and over again as he curls up in a ball on the floor.

**This is why Mingi hates you. Pathetic.**

Yunho flinch, keeping his eyes shut as he chants the words again and again, "Go away. Go away. Please just go away."

After 15 minutes, finally the voice stops but it drains Yunho so bad that he didn't even have any energy to move and fell asleep in the middle of the mini studio. He didn't even hear his phone's notification as he succumbed to the darkness.

\--

** Uncle **

Come to my condo next Friday. I'll punish you if you don't show up. Remember Yunho, your lovely members' future is in your hands. 


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning! Rape!

**_I don't want to go there.. What should I do.? If I told uncle that I'm sick, maybe he'll spare me..?_** Yunho thought while nibbling on his lower lips, the habit he has whenever he is anxious.

** Yunho **

I'm sick, uncle.. Do I really have to go there today..?

Yunho stared at his phone, waiting for his uncle's reply anxiously, his legs bouncing as he nibbles on his nails, another habit of his. Yunho jumped when his phone made a Ding sound indicating that his uncle had replied to him.

** Uncle **

I don't fucking care. Come here right now! If you're not here by the next hour, you'll know what I'll do and you'll regret not coming here!!

Yunho whined and wailed on his bed after he read the message. He spent 5 minutes on his bed before pulling himself out of the bed with a pout. I ate the suppressant already for today.. Everything will be fine.. You'll be fine Yunho.. Yunho consoling himself softly.

**Are you sure about that, Yunho? Nothing is ever fine now for you.**

Yunho shook his head, pretending not to hear the voice as he started to get ready to go to his uncle's condominium.

\--

Yunho was shaking by the time he arrived at his uncle's door. He shakily touched the doorbell and waited for his uncle to open the door. He forgot to bring the condominium's key with him so he had to wait for his uncle to open the door for him.

The door opens a few seconds later and Yunho winces internally when his uncle glares at him. "Where is your key??"

"I f-forgot.. I'm s-sorry.." Yunho answered softly and yelped when his uncle grabbed him by the nape and shoved him inside. "Behave. My friends are here." Hawon said as he walked into his living room with Yunho tailing him slowly.

"Ooh. Is this your Omega, Hawon? He looks beautiful. Damn it. I want one too."

"Yeah? You can have him later."

Yunho stopped walking and looked at his uncle with wide eyes. **_What..? What did he mean by that..?_**

"Oh? This is the Omega that you let us have him today? Isn't he your mate though?"

"I don't care. I only care about the deal. You guys will pay me for it right?"

"Yeah, we'll pay you. After we have him, of course."

"Then go right ahead." Hawon said nonchalantly, pushing Yunho towards them without a care. "Just don't stain the couch too much. You guys can do him on the floor."

Yunho shivered. **_No.. no no no no! I don't want this!!!_** He slowly backed away from the other 2 Alphas in front of him but was stopped by his uncle who growled at him. "Go and satisfy them."

"No! I don't want this! How could you do this to me, uncle?!" Yunho shouted, gripping his sweater and cautiously looking at the other 2 Alphas.

The 2 Alphas smirked. "A feisty one. I like it. Come here pup."

"Don't call me that! I don't want to!" Yunho hissed and was about to run out of the condominium but Hawon caught him first and shoved him towards the other 2 Alphas making him yelped.

They quickly straddled Yunho by the arms and pushed him onto the floor as Yunho struggled to break through. "No! Let me go!!!"

"Shut up Omega. Now let me have a taste of you!" One of the Alpha said as Hawon watched them with a smirk on his face.

"No! Let me go!" Yunho struggled again, thrashing around to break free but obviously the Alphas are too strong for him. The Alpha fondled Yunho's crotch without warning, making Yunho cringed and started thrashing around harder.

The other Alpha then pulled down Yunho's pants harshly until it reached his knees and shoved his finger into Yunho's hole without lubing it making Yunho screamed at the sudden intrusion and his brave facade fell through.

"N-no.. P-please don't do t-this to me.. L-let me go..." Yunho sobbed while weakly trying to push the Alphas away. "Shut up." The Alpha growled while inserting another fingers in making Yunho sobbed even harder.

"H-hurts.. P-please please d-dont do this.."

"You know what? I'm just going to go in now! I was being nice to prepped you open but you won't be nice so I'm just going to do it right now! Hold him down!" The Alpha said, pulling his fingers away before pulling his pants off and started to prod at Yunho's entrance with his cock.

Yunho screamed in pain when the Alpha thrust into him without warning. He knew he won't be able to run away now and stopped moving, letting the Alpha do him while hating himself even further.

**_I'm so weak.. Why must this happen to me..?_ **

Yunho sobbed quietly as the Alpha had his way with him until he came a few minutes later and pulled out. Yunho then tried to crawl away from them when the other Alpha shoved him down again and rape him. Yunho can't help but to whimper when the Alpha did him roughly and he could feel the blood trailing down his thighs again.

He began to feel lightheaded as the Alpha did him but when the Alpha pulled out from him, Yunho found it in himself to get up from the floor and pulled his pants up, running out of the condominium as fast as he could before the Alphas managed to catch him.

\--

Yunho pants and stumbled to a small dark alleyway after 15 minutes of running non-stop and without a destination. After making sure that none of the Alphas were running after him, he slid down to the floor shakily and burst into tears, his knees close to his chest as he cried, hugging his legs tightly while shaking.

He didn't know how long he was there in the alleyway when he heard someone approached him and touched his shoulder.

Yunho flinched hard and started to back away from the stranger, crying loudly and begging, "P-please don't! D-don't do this t-to me! P-please!" as he thought that his uncle and the 2 Alphas caught him.

"Yunho..?" Mingi muttered, not believing his eyes, that it was Yunho that he heard crying when he was walking to his pack's house. Yunho's appearance is disheveled and Mingi saw some bruises around Yunho's nape by the tiny light that shone in the alleyway.

"What the fuck happened to you..?" Mingi said softly and Yunho only burst into more tears when he recognized the voice.

"G-go away.. Y-you shouldn't see m-me like this.. You'll only h-hate me more.." Yunho sobbed, backing even further away from Mingi and whimpered when the movements pained his body.

Mingi saw how Yunho winced when he moved and became worried. "Did someone mug you..? Let me help, Yunho. Did they hurt you?" Mingi said softly, getting even closer to Yunho and tried to touch his shoulder, eliciting a big cry from the Omega as he doesn't want the Alpha to touch his dirty body.

"No! Don't t-touch me! I'm d-dirty.."

Mingi blinked, confused. "Yunho.. If you're hurt, let me help you.."

"Why should you h-help me when you h-hates me..?" Yunho muttered softly and Mingi sighed. "I don't hate you, Yunho.. I was just angry because you won't tell me the reason why you mated with someone else when you promised me that you'll mate with me.."

Yunho, being lightheaded and in pain, blurted out, "Because if I d-don't then uncle will jeopardize everything that y-you guys have worked s-so hard f-for.."

"Uncle..? Jeopardize..? Yunho, what the fuck happened??" Mingi said with his eyes widened as he was so confused. Yunho gasped when he realized that he had blurted out the truth to Mingi and he started to cry again because he's sure now that his uncle will do anything to stop his ex-pack from their bright future.

"N-no.. I shouldn't h-have said that.. Now uncle w-will..N-no!!!" Yunho screamed and started to hyperventilate in front of Mingi.

Mingi widened his eyes again when he saw Yunho hyperventilating in front of him and without caring about Yunho saying that he was dirty, he went up to Yunho and picked him up, putting him on his lap, running his hand on Yunho's back and hair while saying sweet nothing to calm the Omega down.

Mingi never saw Yunho panicked this much and it worries him to no end. What happened to you that made you become like this Yun..? Mingi thought worriedly as he kept on calming down the Omega. "Calm down Yun.. It's okay.. It's fine.. I'll try to help you, okay? Calm down, bub.."

Yunho managed to calm down after he heard Mingi call him 'bub' for a few times and looked at Mingi sadly. "Y-you called me bub.." Yunho mumbled and Mingi gave him a small smile, running a hand through Yunho's hair. "I know. You're still my bub, bub. Now can you please tell me what happened..? I promise that I won't say any words to anyone if you don't want me too but please let me help.."

Yunho nibbled on his lower lips, contemplating on whether to tell Mingi or not but one look from Mingi, Yunho decided to tell him. ** _I've already ruined everything back there at the condominium.. Might as well just tell Mingi the truth now.._**

"M-my uncle.. The one that I told you about, the one that took me in after my parents died.. Mated with me.."

"What?"

"Let me finish please.. I agreed because he said that he would jeopardize everyone's bright future if I didn't mate with him.."

"...Why?"

"He already has half of my parent's fortune because he took me in but my parents apparently told the lawyer that if I found a mate before I'm 23 years old, all of the fortunes will go to me and my Alpha."

Mingi quirked and eyebrows at Yunho. "So... Your uncle mated with you to get all the money?" Yunho nodded softly. "He was angry because he found out that I found you and was going to mate with you.. So he threatened me and mated with me.. I'm s-sorry Mingi.." Yunho mumbled and started to cry again so Mingi pulled him closer.

"...It's alright bub.. It certainly wasn't your fault.. I know now why you wouldn't tell us what happened.."

Yunho sighed, laying his head on Mingi's shoulder as the pain started to feel again and he winced when he tried moving his body. Mingi felt Yunho wince and asked him softly, "What happened to you just now, bub? Why are you crying in this dark alleyway?"

Yunho tensed up at the question but Mingi coaxed him softly and Yunho relented. "I.. I was at my uncle's condominium and.. There were 2 A-Alphas there with him and t-they..T-they.."

"Breathe bub."

Yunho stopped talking and took a few deep breaths, "T-they raped m-me, Mingi..." Yunho muttered softly as he started to cry again on Mingi's shoulder.

"WHAT!?"

Yunho flinched, thinking that Mingi must be disgusted at him now and started to pull himself away from the Alpha slowly. "I'm s-sorry.. I didn't want it M-min.. But I couldn't f-fight them.. You must be d-disgusted at me now.."

Mingi quickly pulled Yunho back towards him when Yunho pulled away, "No bub, I'm not disgusted at you. I'm disgusted at the Alphas and your uncle. How could he do that to his fucking mate??"

Yunho burst into more tears when Mingi said that and hugged the Alpha tightly, "My uncle r-raped me too a f-few weeks ago.."

Mingi's eyes flashed red but he took a deep breath to calm himself down because Yunho needed him right now. He hugged Yunho gently and belatedly realized that Yunho's pants were wet so he touched it and when he pulled away, he was horrified when his hand was caked with blood.

"Holy fuck! Bub, you need to go to the hospital right now! You're still bleeding! I’m going to fucking murder your uncle and the Alphas!!" Mingi hissed, pulling Yunho up gently and quickly rushed out of the alleyway.

Yunho had become lightheaded again, laying his head on Mingi's shoulder as he mumbled, "Please d-don't take me to the b-big hospital.. My uncle m-might searching f-for me there.."

"I won't bub. Hang on."

Yunho hummed weakly as he lost consciousness. 


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I'm quite busy right now. Enjoy!

"No! D-don't touch m-me! No! M-min!!!" Yunho thrashed around on the bed as the nurses and a doctor tried to touch him to inspect his injuries. He had woken up right after Mingi rushed him into the emergency room and put him on one of the beds earlier. 

"What is wrong with the patient?" The doctor asked Mingi, giving the distressed Omega some space as he told the nurses to back away as well. Mingi went to Yunho once the Omega cried his name while making a grabby hand towards the Alpha, his eyes wide as he looked at the other people in the emergency room, terrified. 

"Calm down, bub. It's okay. They're going to help you." Mingi caressed Yunho's hair as the Omega pushed his face on Mingi's chest, his arms wrapped around Mingi's waist, gripping the shirt hard. 

"He was raped a few hours ago by 2 Alphas. He's bleeding down there." Mingi turned his head to talk to the doctor. The doctor nodded his head and looked towards Yunho who was still hiding in Mingi's chest. "Can you maybe coax him so I can take off his pants to inspect the injuries?" 

"Bub? Please let them take a look at you. It'll be fine. They're not going to hurt you." Mingi tried but the Omega just whimpered and tightened his hold. "Please, bub?" Yunho shook his head, "I'm afraid... T-they won't r-rape me..?" Mingi kissed Yunho's head in an attempt to calm the Omega down, "No bub. They won't. I'll be here all the time so no one will do anything to you. I promise." 

Mingi then let out his pheromones in hope that it would finally calm the Omega down as the doctor looked at them while tilting his head. "Is he yours?" He asked Mingi and the latter gave the doctor a sad smile, shaking his head. "No.. He's not mine.. His Alpha is someone else.." 

"I wanna be yours! N-not uncle's.." Yunho mumbled but the doctor heard him anyway and he sighed softly. "Unwilling mating?" The doctor asked softly and Mingi nodded his head. "He was blackmailed into it.." The doctor nodded his head in pity, "Alright. I'll go and fetch an Omega doctor for him. I think it will be better than me." Mingi gave the Alpha doctor a thankful smile, nodding his head as he caressed Yunho's hair gently. 

The doctor then went away to find an Omega doctor as Mingi tried to coax Yunho into letting the nurses look at him. "Bub, look at me. Please?" Mingi pushed Yunho's head gently and tilted his head up a little so the Omega would face him. Mingi leaned down and kissed Yunho's forehead softly making Yunho blushed but he closed his eyes. 

**_I miss this.._ ** Yunho thought sadly and he pouted when Mingi pulled back after the kiss. Mingi chuckled at Yunho's pout, giving a boop to the pouty lips with his finger. "Please let them take a look at you. You're getting paler, bub. You need treatment fast." Mingi pleaded softly, making Yunho pout even more but he nodded his head nonetheless. "...Okay.. But please stay close..?" 

"I will bub. Now let them take a look at you." 

\--

"He can go now but I suggest for someone to watch over him while he heals. He also needs some help to put the cream at the wounds area. He's also a bit malnourished so please take good care of his meals too." The Omega doctor explained softly and Mingi nodded his head. "Thank you doctor. I will." 

"Come on, bub. We can go now." Mingi said and Yunho drowsily nodded his head and was about to stand up when he winced at the pain. "I think it's better if he gets some help whenever he wants to move. He need to stay put most of the time so the wounds can heal properly." Mingi nodded at the doctor's words and proceeded to pick Yunho up gently, the Omega lay his head on Mingi's shoulder while closing his eyes. 

"Bub, do you want to go back to our house?" Mingi asked as soon as they were out of the hospital. Yunho tensed up, looking at Mingi with wide terrified eyes as he quickly shook his head. "P-please don't.. T-they hate me.." Yunho muttered making Mingi sighed softly. "They don't hate you, bub. They're only confused and angry. If you let me explain what happened to them, I'm sure they'll be fine." Mingi tried but it only made the Omega to let out a whine and a very distress scent. 

"P-please no.. N-not now.." Yunho begged, looking at Mingi with teary eyes and Mingi just melted right away, giving in instantly. "Okay okay. I know you left the dorm. So where do you live now?" Mingi asked and Yunho told him his address. 

\--

Mingi gently put Yunho on his bed, giving Yunho a few gentle pat on his head while he looked around. Too bland.. He used to love decorating our room and house.. Mingi thought sadly before focusing on Yunho again. "Bub, do you have something to eat? The doctor said you need to eat." Yunho lowered his gaze on the ground at the question, biting his lips while at it. "...Not really.. I might have some biscuits.." 

"....What? Then what did you eat beside the biscuits?"

"Youngjae hyung and Jaebum hyung usually come here and send me some food.." 

Mingi nodded as he did know that the pack was taking care of Yunho because people had been telling him that. "I'm going to order some food for you then." Yunho nodded his head as he stared at the floor. 

"M-min?" Yunho muttered as soon as Mingi was done ordering their food. 

"Yes, bub?"

"Can you help me get into the bathroom, please? I want to take a shower.. I hate feeling like this.." 

Mingi then went closer to Yunho and kneeled in front of the Omega, gently putting both of his hands on Yunho's knees. "Bub, I'm so sorry." Mingi started making Yunho tilt his head in confusion. 

"Why are you apologizing?" 

"Because I didn't get to save you from your uncle.. I should've pushed you to tell the truth yet I just let you go in hope you'll tell me one day.. Not to mention I hate your Alpha so much because he got to mate you before I could.." 

"I hate my Alpha too, Min.. I didn't want to mate with him.. I want you.. I still want you.. But I'm mated to him.. I'm sorry, Min.." Yunho said, his tears running freely on his cheeks. Mingi wiped the tears away gently and cupped Yunho's face, making Yunho leaned in. "I'll make him break the bond." Mingi said, his eyes flashed red making Yunho smile sadly at the Alpha. 

"I don't know if he will do it, Min.. He really wants my parents' money.." 

"I don't understand him. He's already a millionaire.." 

"I don't understand him either, Min.." 

"I'm still going to try. I want you to be mine." Mingi determinedly looked at Yunho and Yunho gave him a soft kiss on the cheek, "I'll be waiting. Can I please go shower now..?" Mingi chuckled lightly, nodding his head and picking Yunho up before walking into the bathroom. Mingi set Yunho on the counter and was about to help take off Yunho's clothes but the Omega gasp and stopped him by the wrists. His eyes flashed blue as his inner Omega screaming at him anxiously. 

**_NO! MINGI CAN'T SEE ME LIKE THIS!_ **

"NO!" Yunho shouted, making Mingi drop his hands and backed away a few steps, giving the Omega some space. "I'm sorry, bub.. I only wanted to help you.." Mingi assured Yunho as the Omega breathing heavily and trembles, gripping his shirt tightly. 

**You're dirty. Don't let him see you. He will hate you again.**

Yunho became dizzy as the voice kept repeating the words making him mumble for it to go away. "Go away go away GO AWAY!" 

Mingi blinked. He thought that Yunho was talking to him and his face fell but Yunho noticed that and quickly jumped off from the counter and hugged the Alpha tightly. "Not you!! I was talking to the voices!! Don't leave me again! Please!" Yunho practically begged Mingi, making the Alpha sigh in relief and hugged him back. 

"What voices, bub? It's only the 2 of us in here." Mingi asked Yunho carefully though he might already know something. Yunho paled and he started to pull himself away from Mingi but the Alpha won't have it and keep him close. "It's okay, bub. You can tell me." Mingi caressed Yunho's head gently, coaxing the Omega to tell him. 

"...I d-don't know.. The v-voices appeared a few weeks ago.." 

"...What did the voice tell you?" 

"....Bad things.."

"Such as?" 

Yunho closed his eyes, feeling anxious and stupid as he unconsciouly let out a sour scent. Mingi noticed it and ran his hand on Yunho's back slowly. "Tell me, baby." Mingi used the nickname Yunho liked the most and Yunho gave in. 

"It s-said that I'm dirty and that you will hate me if you see my naked body.. And that you guys will never forgive me for what I did.. The voices told me that it will be worse and I won't have any happy life.." 

"Okay. That's not true bub. You're not dirty. I won't hate you. We will definitely forgive you and you will have a happy life. I will try my best to do so." Mingi said while looking at Yunho's eyes determinedly. 

"You will..?" Yunho muttered, looking at Mingi with eyes full of hope. Mingi nodded his head and gave him a soft smile. "I will bub. I promise. I won't leave you anymore, if you don't want me to." 

"Please don't! I need you right now!" Yunho vigorously shook his head and tightened his hold on Mingi. "I'll stay bub. I promise. Now, can I help you to shower?" Yunho bit his lips before nodding slightly and Mingi rubbed his wrist near Yunho's neck gland, scenting him with his pheromones. 

The shower was quick as Yunho was tired and sleepy making the Omega stumbled quite a few times while showering and would have fallen down if not for the Alpha holding him the entire time. 

Mingi put Yunho on the bed after the shower and went to the doors as their food arrived in time after they had showered. He put the food on Yunho's small table in the middle of the studio, opened it and went to sit next to Yunho on the bed. "Eat first bub and then you can sleep." Mingi coaxed the sleepy Omega to eat and Yunho complied, letting Mingi feed him as much as he could stomach. 

Yunho sighed once his head hit the pillow, closing his eyes and tugging on Mingi's arm. "Sleep with me, please.." Mingi slid in next to Yunho, bringing him close and Yunho purred loudly, wrapping his arm around Mingi's waist and buried his face in Mingi's neck. 

"Thank you, Min. For saving me today." 

"Go to sleep, bub. I'll be here when you wake up." 

\--

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE? DID YOU DRUGGED MY PUP?! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM YOU FILTHY ALPHA!" Youngjae shouted as soon as he found Mingi was on the bed hugging Yunho while Jaebum's eyes turned red but he stood still near the bed, glaring at Mingi. 

Mingi blearily looked around before yelping when Youngjae literally pulled him out of the bed harshly and he stumbled to the ground. Yunho woke up at the commotion and sat on his bed slowly, rubbing his still tired eyes. "Hyungs..? Why are you guys here..?" Yunho blinked a few times and gasped when he found out Mingi was on the floor, rubbing at his elbows and quickly went to the Alpha, hugging him close before pouting at Youngjae and Jaebum. 

"Why did you do that hyung..? Mingi saved me last night.. Please be nice to him.." 

"SAVED? WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT? AND I DON'T FUCKING CARE WHAT I DID! HE DESERVES IT!" 

Yunho flinched and whimpered, burying his face in Mingi's neck making Mingi growled and flashed his eyes red towards Youngjae. Jaebum saw this and he growled himself, yanking Mingi away from Yunho and pushed him towards the wall harshly. "Don't you fucking dare growl at my Omega! Why the fuck are you here?!" 

"He's making Yunho terrified! I won't let that! I'm here because Yunho told me to stay!" 

Yunho looked at Jaebum and Mingi with wide eyes, his hands started trembling and he tried to speak but no words came out. "P-p..N-n..D-d.." Yunho stuttered and before he knew it, he burst into tears loudly making Youngjae quickly hold the distress Omega, trying to calm him down. 

"Shush shush pup.. It's okay.. I'm sorry I yelled at you just now.. JAEBUM! MINGI! STOP THIS! YOU'RE SCARING YUNHO!" 

**Look at that. This is your doing Yunho. I told you that it will only get worse.**

Yunho whimpered before his eyes turned blue, shoving Youngjae away from him as he fought the voices. "NO! STOP TELLING ME ALL OF THIS! I DON'T WANT YOU! GET OUT FROM MY HEAD!!!!" 

Jaebum and Mingi stopped fighting, looking at Yunho's outburst quietly as Youngjae blinked at the Omega, not knowing what to do. Yunho punched his head a few times hardly, trying to make the voices disappear and Mingi quickly went to the Omega, holding his hands away from his head, afraid that Yunho would be hurt again. 

"Baby, baby stop! It's alright! I'm here! Baby, calm down!" 

"NO! I DON'T WANT THIS! I WANT IT TO BE GONE!!! I HATE THIS! I HATE THIS! I HATE MYSELF!!!" Yunho shouted while trying to break free from Mingi but the Alpha held him down, pulling Yunho's head in his neck gently. "Calm down, baby. Please." Mingi caressed Yunho's head and let out his pheromones. After a few agonizing minutes, Yunho finally calmed down after he inhaled Mingi's pheromones. He's trembling and crying into Mingi's neck while gripping Mingi's shirt tightly. 

"Please.. Get him out of my head..." Yunho pleaded brokenly and the other people in the room can only look at him worriedly. "It's okay. I'll help you. We'll help you but I need you to calm down. Stop crying, bub." Mingi said, giving a few kisses on top of Yunho's head. 

Mingi then looked over to Jaebum and Youngjae, "Can you guys stay calm and let me explain?" 

Jaebum nodded his head calmly while Youngjae crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at Mingi. 

"Explain." 

\----

  
  



	9. Chapter 8

"Will you let me explain what happened last night and what you told me, bub?" Mingi asked Yunho softly while looking down at the Omega who is hiding his face in the Alpha's chest. Yunho nodded slightly while still hiding his face in Mingi's chest as he felt ashamed by what Mingi would tell them but he wanted both Jaebum and Youngjae to know about it as he felt they deserve to know the story as they had helped him so much. 

"I found him in the back of an alleyway last night. I thought that someone was getting mugged so I tried to help but I didn't expect for Yunho to be there. He-" 

"MUGGED? Are you alright pup??" Youngjae cut Mingi off before Mingi huffed softly as Jaebum stopped Youngjae from talking. "Baby, let Mingi finish the story first." Youngjae huffed but he signaled for Mingi to continue. 

"He was crying and sitting down with his knees close to his chest, his head in between them so I couldn't see who it was at first. I touched his shoulder and only then I knew it was Yunho. He flinched away from me and begged me to not do this to him. I was confused and realized that something had happened to him." Mingi continued and stopped for a while because Yunho suddenly gave out a very sour scent to indicate that he's very stressed at the moment. 

"...Do you want me to tell them outside? So you won't have to hear it again?" Mingi asked softly but Yunho quickly shook his head and gripped Mingi's shirt tightly. "S-stay.. I'm f-fine.." Yunho mumbled and Mingi kissed Yunho's head softly before continuing his story. 

"Yunho won't let me touch him but I know that he's hurt so I tried to calm him down and after a while, Yunho calmed down and told me that if he told me what happened, his uncle would jeopardize me and my packs' hardworks. I was confused, of course and asked him why. Yunho reluctantly told me that..that.." Mingi took a deep breath as his eyes flickered from red to brown, trying to calm his rage down, not wanting to scare the Omega in his hold right now. 

Yunho sensed it anyway but he knew that Mingi was angry towards his uncle so he softly put his arms around Mingi's neck and rubbed his nose at Mingi's neck gland, scenting him there and Mingi instantly calmed down. 

"Yunho told me that his uncle had blackmailed him into mating with him so he could have all of Yunho's inheritance money. He also had raped Yunho and yesterday night, he let 2 of his friends raped him too." 

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Youngjae shouted, perplexed by what he had heard while Jaebum's eyes had turned red. 

"I brought Yunho to a nearby hospital to get treated and the doctor advised him to have someone with him all the time to help him with his wounds. Yunho asked me to be with him so that's why I'm here. I wouldn't force him if he doesn't want me to." Mingi finished explaining and the other 2 nodded their heads. 

"Fine then. If Yunho wants you to stay then you can stay." Youngjae said before he flashed his bright blue eyes towards Mingi, "But! I won't hesitate to kick your ass if you hurt him again! Your fans had done so much to him that he couldn't even have a safe space before when he was staying in the dorm!" 

Mingi sighed and nodded his head. "I know. I'm sorry for what they did. I didn't know about it at all until one of them told me. I yelled at them for that and told them to never bother Yunho again." 

Yunho instantly pulled away from Mingi's neck, looking at the Alpha with wide eyes, "Y-you did? W-was that why n-no one really bothered m-me nowadays?" Mingi gave him a small smile, nodding his head. "I did. Some of them still bother you? Who is it? I'll give them a warning or something later." 

Yunho bit his lips, thinking hard before he pouts, looking at Mingi sadly, "I d-don't know their names.." Mingi gently caressed Yunho's cheek with one of his hands, "It's okay, you can show me who they are when we're at the campus." Yunho once again looked at Mingi with wide eyes making Mingi tilt his head in question. "Y-you'll do that..? Y-you'll walk with me again at c-campus?" 

"I will bub. I won't leave you alone again. I promise. Of course, if you want me to." Mingi said, giving no pressure to the traumatised Omega. Yunho instantly nodded his head, giving Mingi a bright smile for the first time since 3 months making Mingi, Youngjae and Jaebum looked at him in awe. 

Yunho frowned at the faces they gave him before realising what he had done and blushed, quickly burying his face in Mingi's neck again. 

"Pup! You smiled! I never saw you smile that big since I talked to you weeks ago!" Youngjae exclaimed, making Yunho whine and blushed even deeper. 

"I miss your smile, bub.. I couldn't see it since 3 months ago.." Mingi told Yunho softly, caressing the Omega's hair gently. 

"You guys didn't have any breakfast yet right?" Jaebum asked, saving Yunho from further embarrassment. Mingi nodded his head, "Yeah, we did ate last night before going to bed though." Jaebum nodded his head, pulling Youngjae towards him as the Omega tilted his head in question. "Let's go and buy some food for them, baby." 

"Okay. We'll be back later." 

"Okay hyungs. Thank you." Mingi smiled and Youngjae couldn't help but to smile back. Maybe he had thought wrong about Mingi all this while and if Yunho still loves him, Youngjae would be willing to forgive the Alpha. Jaebum nodded his head and both of them headed out to go buy some food. 

"Bub, do you want to take a shower? We need to redress your wounds too." Yunho pulled away from Mingi's chest and nodded his head as Mingi smiled fondly at how the Omega's face is still a little bit red. "Let's go then." 

They took a shower together again, Mingi helping Yunho for most of it as the Omega's body is still sore. Now is the time to redress the wounds and Yunho blushed at the thought of it. Mingi would have to help him with it and he can't help but feel shy about it. "M-maybe I could put it m-myself, Min.." Yunho mumbled and Mingi looked at him while quirking one of his eyebrows. 

"How? You couldn't see them properly and might have missed the wounds." 

Yunho pouted, lowering his gaze to the floor. 

Mingi sighed, knowing that Yunho is shy about the whole situation so he gently cupped Yunho's face, tilting it upwards. "Bub, it's just me and I won't hurt you, I promise. Do you trust me?" Mingi asked, making Yunho huffed, puffing up his cheeks cutely. "Of course I trust you.. But.. I'm still shy about it.." 

"If you're going to be my mate later, would you still be shy about it?" Mingi asked, smirking for a bit making the Omega blushed even harder and punched Mingi's stomach lightly. "S-shut up." Yunho stuttered before looking at Mingi properly, "B-but, do you mean it, Min?" 

"Of what, bub?" 

"That you'll try to make me your mate." 

"Of course. I mean it with all my heart. I'm gonna make your uncle break the bond, no matter what." 

"B-but how will you do it..? Uncle is very powerful you know.." 

"I'm sure I'll find a way, bub. Or I could just force him into it." Mingi said while flashing his eyes red, telling Yunho how serious he is about this. Yunho in turn, flashing his bright blue eyes and smile at the Alpha. "I'll be waiting for that moment then. My Alpha." 

Mingi's nose flared up at the scent Yunho let out, and he came closer to the Omega, one of his hands wrapped around Yunho's waist and another one at Yunho's nape. "My Omega, can I kiss you?" Mingi looked at Yunho with his red eyes and Yunho nodded his head, his eyes also still in bright blue. 

Mingi pulled Yunho close as soon as Yunho gave him the permission and kissed him sweetly on the lips. Yunho deepened the kiss, clutching Mingi's arms tightly. They pulled away after a while and their eyes were back to normal. "Come on, bub. We need to put the cream on your wounds now." 

"Can we do it here? I don't want the hyungs to suddenly come in and see me.." 

Mingi nodded, giving him a soft smile. "Sure, bub. You can sit on the counter and lean back." 

Yunho did just what Mingi told him and Mingi spread Yunho's leg, taking the cream and putting it carefully on the wounds. Mingi had to take a few deep breaths while doing it because he felt like killing Yunho's uncle at the moment. It was a bad sight and Mingi knew Yunho needed a lot of time to heal, both physically and mentally. 

Yunho hissed occasionally at the burning feeling but he stayed put so that Mingi could put the cream properly. "I'm done. Good job bub. I'm proud of you." Mingi said after washing his hands and kissed Yunho's cheek making the Omega smile again. 

"T-thank you Min." 

\--

Mingi was eating quietly, sitting next to Yunho when his phone rang. He pulled it out from his pocket and looked at the screen before answering it. 

"Yes, hyung?" 

Yunho tensed instantly at the word 'hyung' and stopped eating, looking at Mingi anxiously and he accidentally let out his sour scent again making Mingi look at him after he caught on the smell and pulled the Omega close, rubbing his head on Yunho's head softly. 

"I'm outside. I slept at my friend's house last night. I forgot to tell you. I'm sorry. Yeah, okay. Hyung? My friend needs help with his project so I'm going to stay at his house for a while, would that be okay? Yeah. Okay, hyung. Bye." Mingi ended the call and kissed Yunho's forehead.

"Calm down, bub. I won't tell them if you don't want me to. Okay?" Mingi comforted Yunho gently and the Omega closed his eyes, exhaling a relief breath before nodding his head. "Finish your food bub." Mingi said and Yunho pulled away and started eating again, albeit slowly this time. Mingi saw this and sighed softly, he grabbed Yunho's chopstick gently and put it down on the small table before picking the Omega up and put him on his lap. 

Yunho was pouting and stopped when Mingi put him on his lap but he still had a sad face so Mingi kissed his neck, letting out his pheromones to calm the Omega down. Yunho giggled at the ticklish feeling and tried to get away from Mingi but Mingi tightened his hold on the Omega's waist and peppered more kisses on Yunho's neck. Yunho laughed, pushing Mingi away playfully, "Min, it tickles! Stop it!" 

"I won't until you stop looking so sad." 

"Okay okay. I'm not sad anymore." Yunho giggled and Mingi finally stopped kissing his neck before giving a sweet and gentle kiss on Yunho's cheek. "That's my bub." Yunho huffed cutely, rolling his eyes and picking up his chopstick to continue eating his meal. 

"Min? Don't you have any classes to go to? We're about to have our finals next week." Yunho suddenly asked because Youngjae and Jaebum had to go to their classes today but Mingi didn't. Yunho didn't have to go to his classes for a week as the doctor advised him not to and he already told all of his lecturers about it, thus they would give him the notes, assignments and projects via emails. 

"Nope. I'm actually doing my project right now. Our course starts our project this week rather than next week like other courses." 

"Oh? What is your project then?" 

"Research and portfolio about the themes that the lecturer had given us. I can do all of that here so don't worry bub." 

Yunho nodded his head and continued finishing his meal while Mingi did the same. After a while, Mingi decided to ask Yunho about something. "Bub? Do you have your lawyer's number?" Yunho tilted his head, frowning while at it as he thought hard about it. "Hm.. I don't know anything about the inheritance.. But... I think my parents did give me a number and told me to call them if anything arises in the future.." 

"Do you have the number with you right now?" 

"Yeah, it's in one of the boxes where I kept my parents belonging. I'll get it after this." 

"Okay. Finish your food, bub. We'll talk about this later." 

Yunho nodded and obeyed his Alpha's order and ate his food. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? ^_^


	10. Chapter 9

Yunho flinched when he heard his phone ring and looked at his phone that he had put upside down beside his laptop in fear. Mingi who had been sitting beside the Omega looked at him while tilting his head and looking at the unanswered phone. "Bub? Don't you want to answer that?" Yunho's lips turned downwards and he shook his head. 

"I put a certain ringtone for Uncle.." 

Mingi widened his eyes, "That's him?" 

Yunho nodded his head and refused to pick the phone up. "I don't want to answer him.. He might make me go to him with his Alpha's voice and I won't be able to refuse him.." 

"Don't answer him then." Mingi pulled Yunho closer, wrapping his arms around Yunho's stomach and kissed his neck. Yunho sighed when Mingi let out his pheromones, making him feel safe and leaned back onto Mingi. 

"Bub?" 

"Hm?" 

"I've been here for 2 days already-" Yunho widened his eyes, turning around and looking up at Mingi with wide teary eyes. "A-are you going b-back home??" Mingi smiled softly, pinching Yunho's cheek lightly. "Let me finish first, bub. I've been here for 2 days already and I kind of want to start on my project but my laptop is at the house so I have to go there and get it." 

"But I don't want to be here alone.." Yunho pouted, lowering his gaze to Mingi's stomach. "I won't leave you here alone too, bub. So I was thinking, is it okay if I tell Wooyoung? So he could come here and give me my laptop." 

"Wooyoungie..?" 

Mingi nodded, looking carefully at Yunho's face. "I won't ask him if you don't want me to. Maybe I could ask Youngjae hyung and Jaebum hyung to accompany you while I go get my laptop?" 

Yunho bit his lips, thinking hard before nodding his head at Mingi, "I think it's fine if it's Wooyoungie. He wasn't angry at me at all when I told you guys I've mated with someone else." 

Hearing that, Mingi felt guilty as he also yelled at the Omega when he told them about it. "I'm sorry that I yelled at you at the time, bub.. I regretted it now.." Yunho gave Mingi a soft smile, shaking his head. "It's alright. I would be angry myself if that happened to me." 

Mingi pouted, still feeling sorry and Yunho won't have it as he smelled Mingi's sad pheromones. "Stop it. I'm not angry nor am I sad now. I'm just glad that I get to tell you the truth. I should've done it sooner.. I was afraid that you would be angrier if I told you the truth.." 

"How could I be mad if you had to mate with your uncle because he blackmailed you into it? I would be fighting him to death at the time. Like what I'm about to do it now." 

"W-what? You're going to fight uncle..?" 

"Yes, bub. I'm going to fight him so he would let you go." 

"B-but I don't want you to be hurt or worse.. Die.." 

Mingi pulled Yunho onto his lap and Yunho quickly wrapped his arms around Mingi's neck, still pouting. "I won't die. I might end up with a few bruises and cuts but I won't die. I promise." 

"If you do end up dead, I would kill myself just so I could meet you in the afterlife and yell at you for being stupid." Yunho huffed, making Mingi laugh. "Then I would make sure that I'm not going to die so you won't kill yourself." Mingi poked Yunho's nose lightly. 

"Can I call Wooyoung now? It'll be great if I could have my laptop sooner." 

Yunho nodded and lay his head in the crook of Mingi's neck as the Alpha called Wooyoung. 

"Mingi?" 

"Yeah, it's me. Are you with someone right now?" 

"Huh? No, I'm alone. Why?" 

"Are you sure? Not even Sannie?" 

"Sannie is playing games with Jongho right now and Yeosang is with them to watch. I'm alone right now in the room." 

"Ah okay. Can you please grab my laptop in my room and come to the address I'm going to send you?" 

"Okay." 

"Don't tell anyone and come alone. Okay?" 

"Huh? Uh okay." 

Mingi ended the call and kissed Yunho on the head. 

\--

Yunho flinched when someone rang the bell before remembering that Wooyoung was supposed to come and wake Mingi up who had fallen asleep while lying next to Yunho, his head on Yunho's lap as Yunho is doing his job on his laptop. 

"Hm? What issit, bub?" Mingi groggily sat up and rubbed his eyes. 

"I think Wooyoungie is here." 

"Oh, I'll get the door." Mingi stood up but Yunho followed him and he hid himself from behind Mingi, lowering his head so Wooyoung couldn't see him. 

"Yah, Mingi. Why did you ask me to come alone?" Wooyoung said while giving Mingi's laptop and Mingi took it before making sure that nobody is following Wooyoung and pulling Wooyoung inside. 

Wooyoung yelped but he let Mingi pull him inside and huffed. "What's going on? Can you please tell me no- YUNHO?!" Wooyoung gaped at the still hiding Omega behind Mingi but Wooyoung could see his hair and eyes a little. 

"Come on bub, it's okay." Mingi coaxed Yunho to come out from behind his back and Yunho reluctantly did so. "H-hi Wooyoungie.." Yunho mumbled, his eyes refusing to look at the Omega before he yelped when he felt Wooyoung suddenly jumped on him and hugging him tightly. 

"OH MY GOD YUNHO-AH! I MISS YOU SO FUCKING MUCH!" Wooyoung screeched making Yunho winced a bit but he hugged the Omega back. "I m-miss you too Youngie-ah.." 

"What happened exactly? Can you guys please tell me now? I'm so confused." Wooyoung said as soon as he let go of Yunho and Mingi asked Yunho if he could tell him. Yunho nodded his head and Mingi began to tell Wooyoung what happened. 

"WHAT? I'M GOING TO KILL YOUR UNCLE! HOW DARE HE DO THAT??! HE'S A SICK FUCTARD!" Wooyoung hissed, balling his hands in rage. 

"Calm down, Wooyoungie. So now that you know what happened. This is why I'm not going back to our house for the moment. Not until his Uncle is dead or something." Mingi explained. 

"Can't we explain this to the others? I'm sure they would want to help too." 

Yunho whimpered while both Mingi and Wooyoung could smell the sour scent from Yunho. "Okay okay, we don't have to tell them until you want us too, pup. I'm sorry I brought it up." Wooyoung said quickly while caressing Yunho's hand to calm him down. 

"Wait, maybe that lawyer you talked about could really help Yunho in this situation. You guys should really call him. I don't want that uncle to be near Yunho at all." Mingi nodded, agreeing with Wooyoung as Yunho bit his lips, trying to think where he put the numbers and stood up. 

"I'm going to search for the numbers now. I don't really remember where I put it." 

"Okay. I should get going before Sannie makes a fuss for me being gone without telling him anything." 

"What will you tell him though?" Mingi asked and Wooyoung looked up at the ceiling, thinking on what to tell his Alpha. 

"Hm.. I could just go buy some snacks before going home and tell him that I got sidetracked looking at the puppies in the nearby shelters. He would buy it." 

"If you say so." Mingi nodded his head and Wooyoung hugged both of them before going out of Yunho's studio. 

\--

"I found it!" Yunho said, holding the notebook his parents left for him. 

"Good job, bub. Give me and I'll give him a call." Yunho gave the notebook to Mingi and opened it, showing Mingi the lawyer's number that his parents had jotted down. 

Mingi called the number on the phone as Yunho bit his lips nervously. "What if he didn't use that number anymore..?" Yunho mumbled next to Mingi and Mingi told him to keep quiet while he waited for the call to be answered. 

"Hello?" 

"Hello, Sir. Are you Sir Eden?" 

"Yes, who is calling?" 

"My name is Mingi and do you know Jeong Yunho? I'm calling on his behalf." 

"...Yes, I do know of Jeong Yunho. Why are you calling on his behalf? Did something happen to him?" 

"He's a little bit unstable right now because something did happen to him." 

"Can I hear his voice or something? I have to make sure that it is him." 

"How about I switch this into a video call. You do know his face right?" 

"That's a good idea. Yes, I do know his face." 

"Okay. I'll call you again." Mingi said and ended the call, calling Yunho to sit close to him and call Eden again by video call. Eden picked up and they could see his face and Mingi showed Eden Yunho's face as the Omega bowed down. 

"Ah, it really is you. What happened?" 

Yunho closed his eyes, not wanting to remember the event again so Mingi took over, telling Eden what had happened 3 months ago until a few days ago. 

Eden was shocked and he gave Yunho a pity stare, nodding his head in understanding. 

"...I see.. That's awful.. I'm sorry that this happened to you, Yunho-ssi." 

"Can you do something about it, sir?" Mingi asked while he ran his hand on Yunho's back comfortingly. 

"Hm.. I can but I need some solid evidence to make sure that Yunho-ssi will win in the lawsuit." 

"What should we do?" 

"Hm.. Firstly, both of you should come to my office so we could do this properly. I would have to do some proposals and all for the time being. It's good that I'm recording this video call so this could be one of the evidences." 

"When should we go see you, sir?" 

"You can come tomorrow or in a few days. I'll be here in my office." 

"Then we will see you in a few days, sir." 

"I'll text you my office's address and you can call me first before coming." 

Mingi nodded and thanked Eden before ending the call. "You're going to be alright, bub. I'll make sure of it. Okay?" Yunho's lips wobbled as he nodded his head and hugged Mingi tightly. 

"Thank you, Mingi. Thank you so much." 

"You're welcome, bub. We can do this together." 

"I can't wait to be your Omega, my Alpha." Yunho smiled and Mingi kissed him on the lips. 

"Me too, bub. Me too." 

  
  



	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning! Self-harm!

"He's not answering any of my calls, huh. This brat must've been out of his mind. Did he think that I won't do what I've threatened him with??" Hawon scoffed, throwing his phone onto the couch as Yunho once again ignored his calls. 

"Fine then. If he wants to do this, then I'm just going to do it. Let see if you're going to ignore me again after this, useless Omega." Hawon took his phone back and started dialing. 

\--

"Hello?" 

"Hello, is this Song Mingi?" 

"Speaking." 

"Ahh yes, this is KQ Modelling. About your contract that we had agreed on 2 months ago.." 

"Yes? Is something wrong about it?" 

"I'm sorry about this.. But we had to cancel the contract." 

"....May I ask why my contract is cancelled?" 

Yunho gasped when he heard Mingi say that and he began to tremble. He knows this is his uncle's work. 

**I told you this won't go well, Yunho. Why you never listen to me?**

Yunho starts mumbling and rocking his body, looking far away as he starts scratching at his arms, unaware of his doing while Mingi talks on his phone and wasn't aware of Yunho at the moment. 

"I'm sorry but one of our loyal donor asked us to cancel your contract and we had too. I'm so sorry, Mingi-ssi. I hope you will find another modelling agency as you're very talented." 

"...Alright. Thank you." Mingi ended the call, sighing softly and turned to look at Yunho before he widened his eyes at what he is witnessing right now. 

"Bub?? What are you doing??" Mingi rushed to the Omega, horrified at what he is seeing right now. 

Yunho's arms were trickling with blood as the Omega kept on scratching it earlier while he's still mumbling, looking pensive and isn't aware of Mingi in front of him. Mingi leaned closer to hear what Yunho was mumbling and his heart broke when he heard it. 

"It's my fault..my fault..this is my fault..my fault...my fault.." Yunho mumbled again and again, scratching at his arms vigorously. Mingi noticed this and quickly grabbed Yunho's hands, pulling it away from his arms to stop him from scratching the already bloody arms. 

"Bub?" Mingi tried calling the Omega but Yunho stayed put and stared at the wall. Mingi panicked and let out his pheromones in full force, calling Yunho again and again. "Bub. Yunho. Jeong Yunho. Come back to me. Baby. Come back to me please. I'm here. This is not your fault, bub. Baby. Love. Please come back to me. Love. Come back." Mingi cupped Yunho's face, caressing it gently until Yunho blinked and slowly looked over to Mingi.

Before he burst into a heart wrenchful cries. 

"This is all my f-fault, Min!! I d-did that!! Y-your contract!! NO! NO! THIS ISN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! I S-SHOULD GO B-BACK TO UNCLE SO HE W-WON'T DO IT AGAIN!" Yunho stood up abruptly from the bed, already trying to go out of his apartment when Mingi stopped him by hugging him tightly as Yunho trashed around, trying to break free so he could go to his uncle. 

"NO! LET ME GO MIN! I H-HAVE TO GO! I D-DON'T WANT THIS TO HAPPEN A-AGAIN! L-LET ME GO! LET ME GO! MINGI! FUCKING LET ME GO!!!!!" Yunho screamed his lungs out but Mingi still won't let him go. Hugging him as tightly as he could while whispering sweet nothing in Yunho's ears. 

"No, bub. This is not your fault. It's okay. It's going to be okay. Don't go there, bub. Please. Stay here. It's going to be alright. We'll fix this. I'll fix this. I promise, bub. Calm down please. Love. Calm down." 

Yunho kept thrashing around until he suddenly went limp in Mingi's hold, too tired to break free anymore and cried loudly in Mingi's neck, fisting Mingi's shirt tightly. "I d-don't know what t-to do, Min... What s-should I do.. I d-don't want to f-feel this way a-anymore.. I'm tired.. I'm so so t-tired.." Yunho sobbed and Mingi frowned, his heart pricked at how Yunho is right now. 

Mingi stroked Yunho's hair gently, calming him down as he let out more of his pheromones and kissing Yunho's head and temple. "I know, bub. I'm so sorry. We'll fix this. Okay? We'll fix this. I promise. We'll fix this." Yunho stopped crying, feeling exhausted as he nodded his head numbly, his eyes void of emotion as he stared numbly at Mingi. 

"Let me take care of this, okay? I'm going to make sure that it will be fine in the end. I promise." Mingi softly told Yunho and Yunho only nodded numbly again, looking down at his arms without any emotions as he watched the blood trickling from his arms. 

"Let's wash this and patch you up, bub." Mingi pulled Yunho into the bathroom and Mingi became worried when Yunho let him pull him quietly, his eyes empty. 

Yunho kept quiet, staring at the wall while Mingi cleaned his arms gently. Not even a twitch did Yunho do when Mingi put a soothing cream onto his arms and bandaged it, making Mingi realize that Yunho was already at his limit and it terrifies Mingi so much. 

_ I can't let him out of my sight from now on.. _ Mingi thought as he picked Yunho up as the Omega didn't seem wanting to move after his arms were bandaged. The Alpha puts Yunho down on his bed and the Omega instantly buries himself under his blanket. Mingi sighed softly, letting the Omega do as he pleased right now, kissing Yunho's forehead as the Omega closed his eyes, wanting to run away from reality at the moment. 

After Mingi stroked Yunho's hair for a while, the Omega fell asleep in exhaustion and Mingi picked his phone up from the small table, making a call. 

"Hello?" 

"Doctor Kwon? This is Song Mingi speaking." 

"....Ah.. Jeong Yunho's case?" 

"Yes." 

"What can I do for you? Did his wound worsen?" 

"Ah no. It's healing nicely. I have a request, doctor." 

"What is it?" 

"I know we request for you to write a different cause of Yunho's wound that day but can you please write another report? With the real cause." 

"Yes, I can do that." 

"Thank you, doctor." 

"No problem, Mingi-ssi. You can pick the report up tomorrow. I'll give it to the nurse and you could ask for it, tomorrow." 

"Alright. Thank you again, doctor." Mingi ended the call and sighed softly. "I have to do this right. I can't mess this up." Mingi whispered to himself, watching Yunho sleeping soundly on the bed, before sliding in next to him and pulled the Omega close. 

\--

"What happened to my pup??" Youngjae hissed quietly at Mingi, his eyes showing an accusing stares. Mingi sighed softly and told the older Omega what happened last night making Youngjae gasped. "Don't wake him up yet, hyung.. Let him rest.." Mingi pleaded and Youngjae nodded his head, giving the breakfast that he had bought for Mingi and Yunho quietly. 

"Hyung, I can't let him out of my sight so can you do me a favor?" 

"Depends on what your favor is." 

"Can you help me take the new report at the hospital? I asked Yunho's doctor to write the truth about his wound. I want to give it to Yunho's lawyer and the University later on." 

"But if we tell the University, they will call his uncle as he is his official guardian. Won't it make it bad for Yunho?" 

"I know. That's why I want to give it to Yunho's lawyer first and ask for his opinion. If he said we should tell the University then I'm going to tell." 

Youngjae nodded his head in agreement. "Okay then. I'll go with Jaebum after our last class ends. I have to go. Let me know if Yunho needs me for comfort. Okay?" 

"Okay, hyung. Take care on your way to your classes." 

\--

"Bub, wake up." Mingi gently ran his hands through Yunho's lock, waiting patiently for the Omega to wake up. After a few minutes of stroking Yunho's hair, the Omega finally stirred, opening his eyes slowly and looked over to Mingi. 

Mingi pursed his lips when Yunho stared at him without any emotion and gave him a small smile, kissing his cheek. "It's already afternoon, bub." Yunho only looked at Mingi quietly, before sighing, "Can't I sleep a bit more..?" Yunho asked. 

"You should eat, bub." 

"...I'm not hungry.." 

"Please, bub? You don't have to finish it but you need to eat.." Mingi coaxed Yunho gently and Yunho couldn't say no after he saw Mingi's face and nodded his head slowly. "Okay.." 

"Thank you, bub. You did well." Mingi kissed Yunho's temple and took the food that he had heated a moment ago. "Come here, bub." Mingi said and Yunho sat on Mingi's lap without thinking and Mingi felt a bit hopeful as the Omega didn't seem to push him away. 

Mingi fed Yunho until the Omega refused to eat anymore. 

"Min?" Yunho looked over to Mingi after Mingi had put the food away. 

"Yes, bub?"

"....What if uncle starts to cancel the other's contracts on their internship and job too..?" 

"If he did, the group chat would be in chaos right now. They didn't say anything yet so it's safe for now, bub." 

Yunho nodded slowly but he still looked like he didn't really believe what Mingi had said. 

"Even if your uncle did, we could still fight him with the lawsuit and everything will be fine again." 

"...Are you sure about that..? What if we didn't win?" 

"We will. I'll make sure of it." Mingi said, kissing Yunho's forehead. Yunho could only sigh and lay his head on Mingi's shoulder, feeling exhausted again. 

"Baby? I think we should go see Sir Eden tomorrow. Are you okay with it?" Mingi asked carefully as to not stress the Omega. Yunho hummed tiredly, nodding his head. "Okay.. I don't really know what I'm feeling right now.. So I will just follow you.." 

Mingi kissed Yunho's forehead again and ran his hand through Yunho's hair slowly, swaying both of their bodies gently. 

"We'll be alright, bub. Trust me." 

\----

  
  



	12. Chapter 11

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HEAD!!!" Yunho screamed, punching on his head over and over again while shutting his eyes shut.

**Never. You need me.**

"I DON'T FUCKING NEED YOU! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUTTTTT!"

**You don't need Mingi too. Throw him away, Yunho. You're better left alone**.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!!!"

Mingi quickly rushed out from the bathroom, hastily wrapping a towel around his waist and ran towards Yunho who was still punching his head and screaming on the bed. Mingi quickly grabbed Yunho's hands, pulling it away from his head gently and picked the omega up onto his laps, rocking their body slowly. "Bub. I'm here. I'm here. Shh shh.. It's okay. It's okay." Mingi comforted the distress Omega, his sour scent filling the mini studio.

"It's not o-okay, M-min.. He w-won't go out of m-my head.. He w-won't stop.. P-please make it stop.. P-please..." Yunho bawled into Mingi's neck while hugging the Alpha tightly.

Mingi felt helpless, he had only gone out to shower when Yunho was asleep but it seems like he couldn't even leave Yunho alone even if he's sleeping. After thinking for a while, Mingi decided to ask Yunho about his plan.

"Baby?"

"..Hmm..?" Yunho mumbled, tiredly. Fighting his head was exhausting and he didn't have any energy left everytime Mingi calmed him down.

"What do you think of going to the Psychiatrist?"

"....I'm g-going crazy.. A-aren't I...?"

"No baby no. You're not going crazy. You were traumatised and your mind is stressed out. By going to the psychiatrist, they could help you with the trauma. Do you want to get better, bub?"

Yunho nodded numbly, "I j-just want him out of m-my head.."

"We should try it. Okay?" Mingi coaxed the omega softly as Yunho rubbed his nose on Mingi's neck gland.

"Will I b-be okay again..?" Yunho mumbled and Mingi quickly nodded his head, assuring the omega. "Yes. You'll be okay again. I will make sure of that, baby." Yunho hummed, and pulled away to look at Mingi carefully and blushed for a bit when he saw Mingi's bare upper body.

"W-were you showering..? I'm s-sorry.."

"It's fine, bub. Do you want to shower with me? We have to go meet Sir Eden today." Mingi asked and Yunho shyly nodded his head and wrapped his arms around Mingi's neck, silently asking the Alpha to pick him up. Mingi chuckled, giving a kiss on Yunho's nose before picking him up by the thighs and walked into the bathroom.

They showered quickly as Mingi had told Yunho that Youngjae and Jaebum might come soon to give them the doctor's report before they meet the lawyer.

"Pup? Mingi?" Youngjae called once he entered the mini studio, Jaebum on his tail. "Yes, hyung. Did you get it?" Mingi asked and Youngjae showed him the file that he had been holding to Mingi. "Yeah, right here. The doctor made 2 copies of it with his signature, it would be easier if you decided to give it to the university." Youngjae explained before giving the file to Mingi which Mingi took it with a small smile, thanking the older omega.

Mingi opened the file and read it while Youngjae sat beside Yunho and ruffled the younger omega's hair while Jaebum sat next to Mingi reading the file together with the younger alpha. "How do you feel, pup?" Youngjae asked softly and Yunho gave him a small smile but it looked more like a grimace. "I'm okay I guess.. Tired.." Youngjae nodded in understanding, patting Yunho's head gently and let the omega lay his head on his shoulder.

Mingi nodded his head when he finished reading the report, closing the file and putting it in his backpack. "This is good enough. We're going to go see the lawyer now." Mingi said to Jaebum and Youngjae. "Do you want us to go with you?" Jaebum asked but Mingi politely declined as the lawyer had told them that only the both of them could go see him for now.

Jaebum and Youngjae nodded and bid them goodbye as Mingi helped Yunho to get ready. It's getting colder so he's making sure that the omega would be warm enough.

\--

"Are you ready, bub?" Mingi asked, squeezing Yunho's hand gently as they stood in front of Eden's office door. Yunho paled before nodding his head curtly and taking a deep breath. "N-no but I w-want this to be over.." Yunho muttered softly and Mingi pulled him in and kissed him on his forehead.

"I'll be with you for the entire time. I'll do the talking too if you want." Mingi suggested and Yunho quickly nodded his head. "P-please do.. I d-don't know if I'll be able to do s-so.." Mingi nodded and knocked on the door. Yunho bit his lips and was about to bite his nails but Mingi stopped him from doing so, making the omega pouted but when the door suddenly opened, Yunho hid behind Mingi.

Eden blinked at Mingi before he saw Yunho behind him and gave them a small comforting smile. "I presumed you're Song Mingi?" Eden asked.

"Yes, sir."

"Come in then." Eden stepped back for a bit to let the duo walk into his office. Yunho was still hiding behind Mingi that Mingi had to gently pull him and pushed him down gently on one of the seats before taking a seat next to Yunho.

Eden took out several files from his drawers, putting it neatly on the table and smiled at Yunho making the omega avert his gaze to his hands on his laps. "Yunho-ssi, I'm glad that I finally got to see you but I wished that we would have met in different circumstances. I was expecting to see or heard from you that you had found an Alpha that makes you happy rather than..this.."

Yunho nodded his head mutely and Eden let it slide as he could see how traumatised the omega is. Not to mention that his office is reek with his Alpha's pheromones and he understood that Yunho might be a bit overwhelmed by the new smell. Eden looked over to Mingi and started speaking.

"Without solid evidence, I can't really help Yunho to win the lawsuit and forced his Alpha to break the bond. Yet. Do you have the hospital report? That would be very helpful for the lawsuit."

Mingi nodded and took out the file from his backpack and gave one of the reports to Eden.

"Right here, sir. I've told the doctor to write the real cause so everything about what happened that night is in there."

Eden read the report, nodding his head before looking over to Mingi and Yunho. "This report is enough evidence for the 2 Alphas that had raped him, but we don't have solid evidence on his Alpha yet. Yunho-ssi?" Eden called Yunho, making the omega flinch a little before looking over to Eden nervously.

**He's going to tell how pathetic you are right now. Can't even be satisfied with the Alpha that mated you.**

Yunho clenched his eyes shut at the voice, his hands pressing on his ears making Mingi panicked while Eden watched with a frown. "Baby, don't listen to him. Whatever that he might've said to you is not true." Mingi whispered softly, pulling Yunho's hands from his ears, afraid that Yunho would harm himself again.

Yunho whimpered, burying his face in Mingi's neck and Mingi let out his pheromones, making Yunho rubbing his nose at Mingi's neck gland, inhaling the scent greedily to calm himself down. Eden watched how Yunho calmed down by Mingi's pheromones and how Mingi kept on whispering sweet nothing in Yunho's ear before smiling softly.

Eden kept quiet, patiently waiting for the omega to calm down and after a solid 10 minutes, Yunho finally pulled away from Mingi's neck and took a deep breath before looking at Eden again. "I'm s-sorry.." Yunho mumbled but Eden was quick to assure him that it's fine.

"Do you have anything like text messages or letters from your Alpha that could be seen as threatening?" Eden asked softly, not wanting to pressure the omega. Yunho tilted his head, thinking before he nodded his head slowly and took out his phone that he had turned off out of his pocket. Yunho then turned on his phone and flinched when the phone rings and vibrated for a few times before stopping.

Yunho's hands began shaking and Mingi grabbed the phone from Yunho, kissing his temple while doing so. "Let me see it, okay bub?" Yunho nodded and let Mingi open the messages.

** Uncle **

YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO NOT ANSWER ME BOY? YOUR FUCKING ALPHA?? DO YOU WANT ME USE VIOLENCE TO MAKE YOU LISTEN TO ME?? ANSWER MY FUCKING CALLS OMEGA!

** Uncle **

Your supposed fucking 'sweet' Alpha must be so confused right now. Do you know what I did? He no longer will have any job in any modelling agency! This is all your fault! If you want him to be back in business then fucking answer me!

** Uncle **

JEONG YUNHO! IF YOU DON'T COME HERE IN 30 MINUTES I WILL FUCKING FIND YOU AND DEVOUR YOU LIKE HOW I DID MONTHS AGO! DO YOU FUCKING REMEMBER HOW I RAPED YOU?? I WILL DO IT AGAIN IF YOU DON'T COME HERE! DON'T THINK THAT I WON'T FIND YOU BOY!

** Uncle **

Since you don't heed to my words. I'm going to find you. I won't let you go out of my sight when I caught you later, boy.

Mingi's eyes flashed red reading all the messages and took a deep breath to calm himself down as Yunho looked at Mingi with fear but he knew that the Alpha was not angry at him so he shoved his head under Mingi's chin, letting out his scent in hope that Mingi will calm down. Mingi calmed down after inhaling Yunho's calming scent so he kissed Yunho's head and gave the phone to Eden.

"His uncle sent a lot of threatening messages, sir. Will that be enough?"

Eden took the phone and read all the messages from the last 3 months, frowning at the words before nodding his head. "This is a very good evidence that showed how he doesn't really take care of Yunho properly. This will breach the will that Yunho-ssi's parents had written."

"What will? My p-parents..?"

Eden nodded his head, bringing out another file from his drawer, opening it and putting it in front of Yunho and Mingi. "This is the will that your parents' had told me to keep and use it when one of the will was breached. Your Alpha doesn't know about this one but he does know about this one." Eden said, pulling out another will from his drawer and showing it to Yunho and Mingi.

"This one had stated that after they died, anyone who willingly be Yunho's guardian will have half of their fortune, but if Yunho found an Alpha to mate with before he turns 23, all of the fortune will be Yunho's and his mate's. This is what your uncle is aware of." Eden showed the latter file before tapping on the first file that he had pulled out.

"Your uncle might think that the fortune is his now. But, he didn't know that there would be rules."

Mingi tilted his head as Yunho frowned at the new information, his head ache from all the confusion but also hoped that maybe all of this will finally end and that he would be together with Mingi again.

"What rules, sir?" Mingi asked and Eden flipped to the next page.

"Yunho-ssi's parents had stated that if the Alpha didn't take good care of Yunho, such as forcing him to be his mate, forcing him to do something that he doesn't want to and used violence towards Yunho, they will cancel the heritance and the Alpha must break his bond with Yunho."

"I'll be able to be f-free from him a-again?" Yunho asked with wide hopeful eyes and Eden nodded his head before tilting his head at Yunho's phone. "Your Alpha stated here that he did something to your supposed Alpha. What did he mean by that?"

Yunho paled when Eden asked that and started shaking again.

**You think that you can easily get rid of me, Yunho?**

**Now even the lawyer will know how much you fucked up.**

Yunho suddenly screamed again, making both of the Alphas in the room stare at him with wide eyes.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I KNOW ALREADY I'M A FUCKED UP PERSON! YOU DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME THAT! I KNOW HOW MUCH OF A FUCKED UP PERSON I AM! YOU DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME THAT OVER AND OVER AGAIN!"

Yunho punched his head over and over again before trying to scratch his bandaged arms again but Mingi was quick to stop him while Eden watched them silently.

"Baby, baby, stop. Stop, please. You're not a fucked up person. Don't listen to him. Ignore him. I'm here, bub. Shh shh.." Mingi comforted Yunho by picking the omega up onto his laps, rocking their bodies together in a slow gentle sway as Yunho tried to pull away from Mingi by punching him on his chest and arms.

Mingi let Yunho punch him as it didn't really hurt as he whispered sweet nothing to Yunho calmly, glancing apologetically at Eden but Eden gave him a small smile, mouthing 'It's okay. Take your time.'

Mingi yelped a little when Yunho accidentally punched his face and Yunho stopped abruptly, looking at Mingi with fear in his eyes as he started hyperventilating.

**Now look what you've done.**

**You even hurt your precious Alpha.**

Yunho wailed on top of Mingi while trying to cupped Mingi's face with his shaky hands, "I'm s-sorry! I- I d-didn't mean to h-hurt you! I s-swear! I'm s-sorry! I'm such a useless o-omega! All I d-do is hurting p-people!" Mingi grabbed Yunho's shaky hands, assuring him softly and calmly, "No bub. It's okay. It doesn't hurt at all. I'm just surprised. It's not your fault. This is not your fault. You're not a useless omega, baby. You never are. You're a great omega. My future omega. Calm down bub. I'm not angry or upset at you."

Yunho hiccuped, looking at Mingi carefully, anxiously but he didn't pull away anymore as he stared at Mingi's loving eyes. Feeling a bit of hope and strength. "I'm n-not? Y-you're not upset?" Mingi smiled at him, shaking his head, "No, bub. You're not a useless omega and I'm not upset. Not at all. All of this is not your fault." Mingi comforted the omega before kissing his forehead and Yunho closed his eyes, leaning in.

"Breathe with me bub, inhale, 1 2 3 4 5, exhale, 1 2 3 4 5. That's it. You're doing good. Good boy." Mingi helped Yunho with his panic attacks and fortunately Yunho heed him without a word. "Feeling better?" Mingi asked softly, eliciting a tired nod from the omega, burying his face in Mingi's neck.

Eden cleared his throat softly, making Yunho flinch in surprise and buried his face even further into Mingi's neck, refusing to look at Eden as he hugged Mingi tightly.

"I think we can continue this on another date but, may I give you a suggestion?"

Mingi nodded his head, "Yes, sir?"

"Yunho-ssi needs to get his mental health a proper treatment, before it worsens and I have a few psychiatrists that could help him. I could call them and make an arrangement if you let me."

Mingi nodded his head, "Yes, that would be great, sir. I've talked to Yunho before about it and he agreed. And about your question earlier, a modelling company named KQ Modelling that already signed me up months ago to work under them called and told me that my contract had been nullified because one of their loyal donors told them too and they couldn't refuse. I suspected that the loyal donor was Yunho's uncle."

Eden nodded his head, "I see. Alright. I'll call the company later to get some statements. I'll text you later once I get to make an appointment for Yunho-ssi's therapy session."

"Sir? Should I give the real report to the University?"

Eden hummed, "Hmm.. Not now. Let me get all the statements and evidence first. I'll call you once I do so and you can give the real report to the University. And please be careful because the Alpha did say that he's going to find Yunho-ssi and I'm sure that he could find your place easily."

Mingi nodded his head and picked Yunho up as the omega had fallen asleep from exhaustion. "I will, sir. I'll call you if anything arises." Eden smiled and walked them out of his office, bidding Mingi goodbye.

\--

"Mingi?? Don't fucking go back to the studio!"

"Hyung? What happened?"

"Someone is there! I think it's that fucking Alpha! Yunho's uncle! He had few Alphas with him too! They are banging the doors and shouting! Don't come back here!"

"....Then where should I go?"

"I'll text you our pack house address. Go there!"

"Okay, hyung."

"Be careful!!"

"We will." 


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be busy for a while. I'm sorry for the late update and more late updates in the future. Thank you for your patience!

“Is he okay??” Youngjae asked panicky when he saw Yunho in Mingi’s arms though he didn’t know that the younger Omega was just asleep. Mingi nodded his head as he looked down at Yunho. “Yes, he’s asleep. He had a breakdown in Sir Eden’s office when we checked his phone because his Uncle was giving him all threatful messages.

“Did the uncle see you at Yunho’s studio?” Mingi asked as they let him and Yunho enter the pack’s house. “Nope. We’re good.” Youngjae said as he showed them the living room.

“Oh?! Is the pup okay??” Jackson said as soon as he saw Yunho and Mingi assured the older Alpha that he’s fine. “Can I put him to bed, hyungs?” Mingi asked politely and Youngjae quickly realized that he should’ve done that sooner. “Ah! Yes! Where is my manners! Come with me, we already have a room for the both of you.” Youngjae then led Mingi to their room and Mingi gently put Yunho on the bed, tucking him in before following Youngjae out to properly greet the rest of the pack.

Mingi bowed down, making sure to release a little bit of calming pheromones to assure everyone that he was not there to fight with the others Alpha and willing to submit to them. “Nice to meet all of you. I’m Mingi from Hongjoong’s pack. Thank you so much for letting me and Yunho stay here for a while until our situation with his uncle is settled.”

Jaebum and Youngjae smiled fondly at Mingi as the others nodded their heads with a smile attached on their faces.

“We would do anything to help Yunho and since you are his chosen Alpha, we will do anything for you too.” Jinyoung said, another Alpha in the pack but he still didn’t have any mate, unlike the rest of his pack.

“This is Mark! My mate! He’s a bit shy and doesn't talk much but don’t worry! He really loves the both of you!” Jackson told Mingi excitedly while Mark blushed red, slapping his Alpha’s arm lightly. “That's because you never shut up about them and made me curious!” Mark whined, making the others laugh, including Mingi.

“I’m Yugyeom! This is my mate, Bambam!” Yugyeom, the maknae of the pack and an Alpha, shook Mingi’s hand as Bambam, the only Beta of the pack waved happily.

“We’ll be making dinner. You go ahead to your room, I bet Yunho will panic again if he wakes up without you in the room. We’ll call you guys after the dinner is ready.” Youngjae said, pulling Mingi and the younger Alpha bowed down, thanking them before they went into his room with Yunho.

Yunho stirred awake not long after Mingi went back to the room, looking around with wide eyes at the unrecognizable room and was about to panic when he smells Mingi’s calming pheromones. Mingi caressed Yunho’s hair to calm the Omega down and after Yunho had calmed down, Yunho quietly asked Mingi.

“Where are we, Min?”

“Jaebum hyung’s pack house. They called earlier that your uncle went to your studio so they told us to come here and stay here for a while.”

Yunho widened his eyes at that and started to tremble but Mingi already expected this, so he quickly picked Yunho up onto his laps and rocked their bodies in a gentle sway.

“Calm down, bub. It’s okay. It’s going to be okay. Your uncle didn’t see them so we’re safe.”

“Yet.. Should we be here..? I don’t want hyung’s pack to be in trouble later..”

“They said it’s fine. We don’t have any other place we could go, anyway.. I’ll try to end this with Sir Eden’s help as soon as possible. Okay? You just concentrate on your treatment. Can you do that for me?” Mingi said softly and Yunho could only nod, trusting his future Alpha diligently.

They were cuddling when Youngjae knocked on their door, before peeking his head inside the room.

“Ah, pup, you’re awake. Dinner’s ready. Come eat, the both of you.”

Mingi nodded his head as Yunho nervously walked out of the room while attaching himself near Mingi. Yunho bit his lips and he lowered his gaze to the ground when he saw everyone in the room looked at him. Mingi ran his hand on Yunho’s lower back softly and coaxed the Omega to look at them and introduce himself. Yunho took a slow deep breath before looking up at them and bowed down, introducing himself.

“I’m Jeong Yunho. Thank you for your generosity to help me while I’m here with Min..” Yunho quietly said and the others smiled fondly at the Omega before Youngjae urged them to sit down and they had a peaceful and calm dinner that night.

\--

“Hyung.. The company that was going to recruit me right after graduation called off the contract.. What is happening..?” San said and Hongjoong sighed, looking at the other members in the living room. All of them had a sour expression on their faces. “I don’t know, Sanie.. All of us went through the same thing.. Something is definitely going on but I don’t know exactly what it is..” Hongjoong explained and the others sighed dejectedly.

Wooyoung bit his lips as he did know why but he didn’t know if he should tell them or not. He doesn’t want them to be upset or disappointed in Yunho again as this is definitely not Yunho’s fault but he doesn’t know if the others would think the same as him or not.

However, San sensed something from his mate and looked at him. “Woo? Do you know something about all of this? Why is your sense like this? It’s suspicious, like you know something.”

Wooyoung widened his eyes and scolded himself mentally because he forgot that San can sense whatever he is feeling at the moment and bit his lips. “M-maybe I do know why all of this is happening to us.. B-but I’m not sure if I should say it to you guys..”

“What do you mean by that? If you know something, then tell us. We need to know everything about it if we have to do something about this.” Hongjoong said and Wooyoung sighed softly.

“It’s… It’s kind of about Yunho..”

“What about him?” San narrowed his eyes at Wooyoung making the Omega whimpered slightly before composing himself.

“Listen to me first, will you?”

“Fine.” San huffed and let Wooyoung continue.

“…Yunho was forced to mate with his uncle because of his parents’ wealth..”

“Elaborate.” Hongjoong said and Wooyoung sighed softly before telling them all that had happened to Yunho and why Mingi had lied to them that he had been staying at his friend’s house. All of them were speechless once Wooyoung had told the true story.

“…So he was actually sacrificing himself for all of us? And we’ve been angry with him for so long??” Seonghwa gaped and Wooyoung could only nod his head sadly. “Mingi had been staying with him since he knew the truth and we’re trying to help him with this one lawyer that knew about Yunho’s parents’ will.” Wooyoung explained further.

“When did you know about this, Woo?” San asked his mate and Wooyoung gave him an apologetic gaze. “That one time when I came back with the snacks and told you that I lost track of time because I was watching some puppies.. I actually went to meet them as Mingi told me to bring his laptop.. Sorry, Alpha.. I didn’t tell you because Mingi said not to and Yunho was too afraid that you guys will hate him more..”

“How could we hate him if he sacrificed himself to the point that he mated with his uncle.. This pup..” Hongjoong sighed and everyone agreed.

“Can’t we do something to help him, then? Now that we know the truth.. I missed him..” Yeosang pouted and Jongho was quick to agree with his beta.

“I’m not sure.. I have to call Mingi first..” Wooyoung said.

“Call him then.” San said, scenting Wooyoung’s neck gently.

\--

“Woo is calling..” Mingi said, making Yunho paled but Mingi quickly scented his neck to calm him down. “Calm down, bub. Maybe he just wanted to know about your well-being.” Yunho nodded slowly but he still had doubts.

“Hello?”

“Hey, how are you guys?”

“We’re fine. For now. We’re staying at Jaebum’s pack house though. Don’t come to Yunho’s studio. His uncle already knew that place.”

“WHAT? ARE YOU GUYS OKAY??”

“Yeah, we’re fine. Wasn’t there when his uncle and a few of his men came.”

Mingi was about to speak when they heard Hongjoong’s voice as Mingi had made the phone call into a loudspeaker so Yunho could hear them too. This only made Yunho pale even more.

“When will you guys tell us the truth? Hm? Mingi? I expected more from you though.” Hongjoong reprimand Mingi but Yunho was the only one who whimpered and started to tremble.

“…Sorry hyung.. Yunho is in a really bad shape so I don’t want him to worsen by telling you guys when he didn’t want to..” Mingi said as he pulled Yunho closer while running his hand on Yunho’s arm to calm him down.

“We already know though. Wooyoung tell us because I told him to. Pup?” Hongjoong said and Yunho whimpered and all of them heard it.

“…I’m sorry pup. I’m not angry though. We are not angry at you. At all. Why did you sacrifice yourself like that, pup? You should’ve told us beforehand so we could help you..”

“B-but my u-uncle had more people behind him than y-you guys are.. I d-didn’t want to j-jeopardize your future..” Yunho explained as he had calmed down when he heard that Hongjoong and the others are not angry with him.

“Well how can we help?”

“I’m not sure for now, hyung. We did meet with the lawyer and he told us to take Yunho to a psychiatrist first for now and it could help with the evidence. I think you guys can help with the call that has canceled your contracts. I’ll ask Sir Eden if it’s fine for you guys to come and give some statements. Did any of you record the phone call?”

“Me, Seonghwa, Yeosang and Wooyoung did. Is it enough?” Hongjoong answered.

“I think it’s enough. I’ll tell Sir Eden about it later. For now, you guys be careful as the uncle might go there to find Yunho. Don’t tell him that we’re here, please.”

“Like hell we would. We won’t. Are you guys safe there?”

“Yes. All of them are already fond of Yunho and willing to do anything to protect them.”

Hongjoong bit his lips as he felt a bit jealous but also guilty.

“Good then. Call us if you guys need our help too.”

“We will, hyung.”

Mingi ended the call and smiled at Yunho. “Now that wasn’t so bad. They’re not angry at you like what I’ve told you bub.” Yunho huffed but he was smiling for a bit. “Now let’s focus on getting your treatment, okay?”

“Okay.” 


	14. Chapter 13

“It’s alright Yunho-ssi. I’m here to help you and I won’t judge you. Okay?” Namjoon said softly, as to not make Yunho anxious further because he could see how anxious and fidgety Yunho was when he came into his office, or the therapist room. Namjoon glanced at Mingi who had sat on one of the chairs near the wall and the latter smiled at the Doctor, nodding his head encouragingly, making Namjoon smile back.

Namjoon flipped the papers on his table, reading about Yunho’s information that Eden and Mingi had told him and nodded his head. “You’ve been hearing voices in your head?” Namjoon asked with a soft voice and Yunho tensed for a bit before biting his lips and nodded his head. “It’s alright. It triggered because of your traumas.” Namjoon explained, making Yunho tilt his head at the Doctor.

“I’m not crazy, then?” Yunho mumbled and Namjoon sighed softly as he had heard this word since he started his job as a psychiatrist. “You’re not, Yunho-ssi. I can help you get rid of the voice but I need your cooperation as well. Can you do that?” Yunho fumbled with his hands, glancing at Mingi for help and the Alpha let out his calm pheromones, smiling and nodding his head at Yunho. Yunho sucked in Mingi’s pheromones, before turning back to Namjoon who waited patiently.

“I’ll t-try my best..”

Namjoon smiled, “That’s a very good start, Yunho-ssi. I’m going to ask you what exactly happened the day you were raped by your uncle first. Can you do that? We can take it slow though. Take your time.” Yunho tensed and his hands started trembling as he turned his head over to Mingi, asking for help because he could feel the incoming panic attack.

Mingi quickly rushed to Yunho, sitting on the chair next to the Omega. Yunho flopped right on Mingi’s laps as the Alpha ran his hands through Yunho’s back and hair gently. Mingi whispered sweet nothing on Yunho’s ear while coaxing him to breathe properly and Yunho closed his eyes, breathing in and out with Mingi’s guidance. After a while, Yunho began to calm down and Namjoon only watched them patiently as he already knew that it was going to occur, the panic attack.

Once Yunho had calmed down, he took a deep breath as Mingi gently ran his hand in a circular motion on Yunho’s lower back, encouraging him silently. Yunho’s eyes began to glaze over as he recalled the day he was raped by his uncle for the first time. Namjoon listened to him patiently and with sad eyes, letting the Omega finish the story at his own pace. The older Alpha could see Mingi’s eyes flickering from red to brown, trying not to let his fury scare the Omega as he listened to the story.

“H-he told me to g-go home once I w-woke up and I d-did.. H-he d-didn’t c-call me for a few w-weeks after.. T-the voices c-came after t-that day..” Yunho stuttered as his body trembled viciously. Namjoon nodded his head, looking at Yunho with a small sad smile. “I’m sorry, Yunho. You had a tough life but you still survived till this day. You’re a strong Omega. I want you to know that, okay?” Namjoon encouraged him, making Yunho feel a little bit better and the voices didn’t come at all so he felt that it’s a good sign.

That he is really healing.

“Now, can you tell me about the 2 Alphas too? Or do you want to take a moment?” Namjoon asked carefully as Mingi swayed his body to calm Yunho down. Yunho shook his head slowly, he was still trembling but it dimmed down for a bit because Mingi had helped him to calm down throughout the storytelling. “I want to tell you now, when I still have the courage to do so.” Yunho took a deep breath when Namjoon nodded his head and started telling him about the 2 Alphas.

Half-way of him telling about the dreadful night, Yunho couldn’t hold in his tears anymore as he sobs and hiccupped while telling about it to Namjoon and Mingi. “I t-tried to r-run away b-but one of t-them caught me and p-pushed me back.. I k-kept on t-telling them to s-stop but they d-didn’t listen to me.. I r-ran away o-once they were d-done with me and d-didn’t stop running u-until M-mingi found me..” Mingi gently wiped Yunho’s tears as the Omega cried out loud after finishing the story, burying his head in the crook of Mingi’s neck.

“You did amazing, baby. Good job. I love you so much.” Mingi whispered in Yunho’s ear and the Omega nodded his head in Mingi’s neck, mumbling, “I l-love you too, M-min..” Namjoon watched them with a smile and spoke to them. “Yes, you did great, Yunho-ssi. You’re very brave and strong for telling me this. Now, I can help heal you and help you with the case. Your uncle will be in very big trouble once the judge listens to this. Are you fine for your recording to be heard in the courtroom later, Yunho-ssi? This will help you greatly.” Namjoon asked and Yunho hiccupped before pulling himself away from Mingi’s neck.

“If it w-will help me be f-free again from my uncle, t-then it’s fine..” Yunho said softly. Both Mingi and Namjoon smiled at that. “Well, I think we will stop here, we will continue the next session next week, rest well Yunho-ssi. You did good today.” Namjoon said and Mingi thanked him as he picked Yunho up as he sensed that Yunho was already exhausted. “See you next week, Yunho-ssi, Mingi-ssi.” Namjoon said as he opened the door for them.

\--

“I heard the first session went great.” Eden said, eliciting a nod from both Mingi and Yunho. “Yes, Namjoon-ssi said that the recording will help with our case later.” Mingi said and Eden nodded his head in agreement. “Yes. It will help. I heard that you have something for me too?” Eden asked and Mingi nodded his head, giving a disk to him afterwards. “This is the recording from 3 of my pack members. It’s a recording of their company cancelling their contract without a proper explanation and only said because their big donor wants them to cancel their contract.” Mingi explained.

“Oh! This is great, Mingi-ssi! I will put it with the other recordings for the judges to hear. We will begin the trial next week, if it’s okay with Yunho-ssi?” Eden asked, watching Yunho carefully. Yunho sucked in a deep breath but he nodded his head. “It’s f-fine.. I just want everything to end as soon as possible..” Yunho answered. Eden nodded his head and tilted his head at Mingi, knowing that it’s better for him to ask the question to the Alpha.

“I heard that your place is not safe anymore? Is that true?”

“His uncle and a few Alphas came a few days ago, right after we talked that day but our friends told us so we didn’t go back there. We’re staying with our friends at the moment. I’ve already told my pack members to be careful as his uncle might go there to find him.” Mingi explained but he frowned when Yunho suddenly gasped. “Bub? What’s wrong?” Mingi asked worriedly. Yunho looked at Mingi with wide eyes, his body starts trembling again. “W-will the others be o-okay if uncle w-went there?? W-what if he hurt t-them?! It w-will be my f-fault because he w-wants me n-not them!!”

“Okay, stop right there, bub. You’re not at fault. Not at all. They will be fine. Trust me. They know what to do if your uncle goes there. Don’t worry, okay?” Yunho shook his head, not believing Mingi at the moment. “No.. No no no.. I don’t want them to get hurt by my uncle.. M-maybe I should j-just go meet uncle..” Yunho blabbered, making Mingi have to kiss him to shut him up. After the kiss, Yunho seemed to calm down, so Mingi thread his fingers through Yunho’s hair gently.

“Relax, bub. You do know that we have security cameras around the house. Your uncle won’t do anything to them. If they do, they will call the police and we could use the video for evidence. Your uncle won’t hurt them. Trust me, baby.” Mingi soothed Yunho softly and the Omega finally believed and trusted him.

“Okay..If you say so..”

Eden then tapped his chin before he spoke to them. “We could ask the police for help with that right after the first hearing. We could ask the court for a Protection Order to both Yunho and your pack’s members. With the evidence, the judges will let us and allow it. He can’t come close to any of you until the last hearing.”

Yunho blinked at that, feeling a bit safe. “We can do that? They will allow us? They will protect us from my uncle and his men?” Yunho asked with hope and Eden nodded his head, bearing a smile. “Yes. From what I’ve collected so far, there won’t be any problem.” Eden assured them before continuing, “Though please be careful until the first hearing. Your uncle doesn’t know where you guys are staying at right now, right?”

Both Mingi and Yunho nodded their heads. “Yes, his uncle doesn’t know about Jaebum hyung’s house pack. I think we’ll be safe there.” Mingi said and Eden hummed. “A little bit of advice, maybe use a different route every time you’re going back home. For precautions. We don’t know if his uncle would use spies to search for Yunho.” Yunho bit his lips while Mingi frowned, nodding his head. “We will.”

“Hm, how about I send you guys home by my car. I’ll tell my driver to take you guys home. It will be safer that way.” Eden suggested and both of them quickly agreed with the lawyer. “That would be helpful. Thank you, sir.” Mingi said. “It’s my pleasure boys. I think it’s enough for today. I’ll see you guys again for the first hearing, next week.” Eden then sent them home with his driver afterwards.

\--

“Just be careful for now, at least until Monday. The hearing will be on that day.” Mingi told Wooyoung and the others. He had called them right after they arrived at Jaebum’s pack house to tell them about what Eden had told them earlier. “We will. Uhm, is Yunho with you?” Wooyoung asked. “He’s right next to me but he’s asleep, why?” Mingi said as he glanced at the sleeping Omega next to him while he ran his hand through Yunho’s hair.

“Are you on a loudspeaker?”

“No. Why? Did something happen?”

“I think Yunho’s uncle had hired some men to follow us around in hope he could find Yunho. We’ve realized that some men tailing us whenever we’re out of the campus. We did nothing though and just walked around for a few hours and went back home. Didn’t even talk about you guys.” Wooyoung explained.

“Yeah.. Sir Eden had told us that he might do that.. We really have to be careful.. Yunho doesn’t want Jaebum hyung’s pack to be in this mess so we have to be careful whenever we come back to this house.. It’s a good thing that Yunho didn’t have to go to campus at the moment as I’ve already sent them the doctor’s report because Sir Eden told me to.”

“What? Then won’t the University call his uncle to ask about it?? Won’t this harm him further??”

“I’ve said the same thing to Sir Eden, but he told me to tell the University not to call his uncle because he is the suspect in this case and let the court handle until the end. They agreed because apparently Sir Eden’s name is famous so they know about him and will let the court handle it. They also will let Yunho be absent from all his classes but he still has to send his projects via emails or someone else.” Mingi explained further and Wooyoung hummed.

“Then I guess it’ll be fine. I have to go. I hope this ends quickly.. I really missed Yunho and I want him back here..”

“…About that.. I’m not sure if Yunho is willing to go back to our pack, Woo-ah..”

“What? What do you mean??”

“Yunho doesn’t seem to trust anyone but me, right now. He doesn’t even trust Jaebum hyung’s pack. He always thought that everyone will leave him again and he’ll be alone again. I’ve told him plenty of times that I won’t leave him anymore and he seemed to believe me but he didn’t quite believe it when I said that you guys or Jaebum hyung’s pack won’t leave him too.”

“But but! We missed him and want him back! Everyone already forgives him and we’re actually trying to apologize to him! It’s just that we couldn’t do it at the moment because of his uncle..”

“I know that, Woo. That’s not the only problem though..”

“There’s more?? What is it??”

“Jaebum hyung wants Yunho to be in his pack. So Yunho is very anxious and confused on what to do. He told me he loves us but he also loves Jaebum hyung’s pack. He couldn’t decide. He doesn’t want to choose because both are precious to him.”

“…..Then what did you tell him? About all of that?”

“I told him to think carefully and I would agree on whatever his decision is. We’ll see how it’ll go.”

“If he can’t choose.. If he doesn’t want to choose then what will you do? You’re already in our pack.”

“I’ll leave. I won’t let him be alone anymore, Woo. I hope you guys will understand that. I’ll be willing to sacrifice everything for him because he already did that to me and us. It’s my time to make everything right again. To heal him again.”

“….But we will still be friends right? Brothers?”

Mingi smiled at Wooyoung’s anxious voice. “Of course, Woo. That won’t change. Ever. We might not be in the same pack anymore but our love for each other will stay. Who knows that maybe one day Yunho would be willing again to choose you guys. For now, just let him heal at his own pace.”

“Then it’s fine. We will wait for him. I have to go, be careful you guys.”

“You too, Woo. See you guys on Monday.” Mingi ended the call with a sigh, looking down at the still sleeping Omega and lying down properly before pulling Yunho closer into his embrace and closed his eyes.

\--

“You’ve been called to attend Jeong Yunho’s case as a suspect for sexual assault without his consent and forcing him to be your mate unwillingly. If you do not come to the hearing, you’ll be deemed as at fault and will be detained right away.” Hawon scrunched up the paper with rage, throwing it on his couch while breathing heavily.

“So this is what you’ve been doing, nephew? Do you really think you could win against me?? I’ll make you suffer after I win this battle, brat!!” Hawon hissed before pulling his phone out from his pants and calling his lawyer.

“I don’t care how much money I have to pay you, just make sure that I will win in this lawsuit!! Do you hear me??” Hawon hissed at his lawyer before ending the call. Hawon flopped down on the couch, rubbing his face in rage. “I’ll win this lawsuit and I’ll make your living a hell, my dear nephew. Mark my words. I won’t ever let you go and you’ll be my bitch forever! I must win so I won’t lose all the money! Fuck this!” Hawon punched the couch a few times, huffing and frowning though he felt a bit anxious as he didn’t really know if he could actually win this lawsuit or not. He doesn’t want to lose the money.

His greed with money intensifies as he thinks over on what to do so he won’t lose.

\-- 

_ I win! You’re going to regret for ever trying to sue me into this, nephew! You’ll regret everything! I’ll make your life miserable! FOREVER! _

Yunho woke up with a gasp. His breathing ragged as he tried to calm down but the dream kept replaying in his head, making him hyperventilating. He started to scratch his arm when Mingi woke up, blearily looked over to Yunho before he widened his eyes and quickly stopped Yunho from scratching his arm further.

“Baby? What happened? Are you okay?” Mingi asked sleepily though he already sat up on the bed and pulled Yunho onto his lap. Yunho burst into tears and hid his face in Mingi’s neck, clutching Mingi’s shirt tightly. “W-we lost, M-min! U-uncle w-won! I’m g-going to be his f-forever! I d-don’t want it!” Yunho blabbered while sobbing, making Mingi have to concentrate on his words.

Mingi frowned before realizing that Yunho must’ve had a nightmare so he ran his hands through Yunho’s hair and back, calming him down as he let out his calm pheromones. “It’s just a dream, bub. The hearing will be in 3 days. It doesn’t happen yet. Don’t lose hope. I’ll try my best, WE will try our best to win this. Okay? Calm down, bub. It’s just a dream.” Mingi comforted Yunho and the Omega finally calmed down after 10 minutes of the Alpha whispering sweet nothing in his ears.

“I’m s-sorry.. I j-just don't want to be his any l-longer..” Yunho mumbled after he had calmed down. Mingi smiled, kissing Yunho’s forehead, cheeks and lastly his lips before pulling away, looking at Yunho’s eyes with so much love and patience. “It’s alright, bub. It happens. Everyone is anxious right now but don’t lose hope. Never lose hope. If we lose, I’ll try everything in my power to have you back. To be mine again. Even if it means killing your uncle so the bond will break. With all of our evidence, the judges will force him to let you go or he will have to undergo more sentences.”

Yunho blinked at Mingi’s words. “Y-you’ll do that? You will go t-that far to save me?” Mingi nodded, flashing his red eyes to indicate that he and his Alpha is serious. “Yes, bub. I’ll go that far just to make you safe and be with me again. No matter what.” Yunho smiled, laying his head back on Mingi’s shoulder as the Alpha swayed their bodies in a steady and gentle move. “’M sorry for losing c-control again.. I w-was getting b-better didn’t I..? B-but now it’s getting w-worse again..” Yunho mumbled but Mingi stopped him from going down that dark road again.

Tipping Yunho’s chin gently, Mingi leaned in and kissed Yunho passionately. Yunho sighed, closing his eyes and deepened the kiss before pulling away after a while, “Don’t say that. You’re doing better already. Each day you’re getting better, baby. Just because you had 1 nightmare, that doesn’t mean that you’re getting bad again. You’re not. Of course, there will be up and down while you’re healing, but remember that I’m here. I’ll be here, with you, forever.” Mingi comforted Yunho sweetly.

“Thank you, Min. I don’t know what I’ll do if you’re not with me..” Yunho sighed. Mingi kissed Yunho’s forehead before pushing him down on the bed, gently and laid down himself. Mingi pulled Yunho into his embrace and caressed Yunho’s hair and lower back as Yunho closed his eyes, inhaling Mingi’s scent. “Let’s go back to sleep, bub. You need plenty of rest for this Monday.” Mingi said and Yunho nodded his head, cuddling even closer as they drifted to sleep. 


	15. Chapter 14

Yunho trembled as he stood in front of the mirror, fumbling with his tie but because of his trembling hands, his tie ended up crooked. Yunho whined before yelping when Mingi wrapped his arms around Yunho’s waist, unaware of the Alpha approaching him even if he was standing in front of the mirror. “What’s wrong, bub?” Mingi asked softly, pressing his cheeks on Yunho’s head as he tightened his hold on Yunho. “I can’t tie it properly.. My hands keep trembling..” Yunho whined and huffed, putting his head backwards on Mingi’s shoulder.

“Nervous?”

Yunho nodded, breathing out shakily. “W-what if our evidence isn't enough? I don’t want to be his anymore..” Yunho mumbled and Mingi planted a kiss on Yunho’s temple, before doing Yunho’s tie properly without moving. Yunho smiled as he watched Mingi fix his tie. “Min?” Yunho said, looking in the mirror and smiled softly when Mingi looked at him through the mirror. “Hm?” Mingi hummed. “I love you. So much.” Yunho confessed, making Mingi smile, kissing Yunho’s cheek. “I love you so much too, bub.”

Mingi turned Yunho around once he had fixed his tie and fussed over Yunho’s suit before kissing Yunho on the lips softly. Yunho sighed in the kiss, deepening it even more and wrapping his arms around Mingi’s waist. They shared the passionate kiss for a while before Mingi pulled away and leaned his forehead onto Yunho’s. “I’ll save you, bub. Don’t worry okay?” Mingi whispered and Yunho nodded his head, closing his eyes. “I trust you, Min.”

There’s a knock on their door before Mark peeked his head inside, “Hey, are you guys ready?” Mark asked and Yunho sucked in a deep breath while Mingi nodded his head, smiling at the older Omega. “Yes, we’re ready.” Mingi said as he intertwined his hand with Yunho’s and walked out of the room to the living room. Once in the living room, they tilted their heads when Jaebum and Youngjae were also wearing suits.

“Hyungs? Why are you guys in suits too?” Mingi asked as Yunho became anxious, dreaded for their answer as he already can figure it out. Yunho had asked them not to be there with them, in fear that his uncle would finally recognize them and do something to the pack. “We’re going to the hearing. As witnesses.” Jaebum explained, making Yunho widened his eyes before his lips wobbled and tears pooling in his eyes.

“B-but why? I d-don’t want anything h-happen to all of y-you..” Yunho muttered, his tears falling to his cheeks. Youngjae went closer to Yunho and took his hand as he wiped Yunho’s tears gently. “We asked your lawyer to let us be one of the witnesses as we were the one that saw your uncle trying to break into your studio. We also had recorded it with our phone and asked the security guard for the CCTV recording and had brought it to Sir Eden.” Youngjae explained but Yunho only whimpered, shaking his head vigorously.

“B-but most of you hyungs are in final years already.. What i-if your j-job..?” Yunho stuttered and couldn’t finish his words as he sobbed again and Jaebum looked at Mingi first, inclining his head at Yunho before Mingi nodded his head, giving Jaebum permission to touch Yunho. Jaebum then went to Yunho and patted his head. “Pup, don’t worry about that. I’m sorry that I didn’t say this sooner as I was only focusing on you but your uncle won't jeopardize any of our jobs because everyone in my pack will be working under my father’s company.”

Yunho blinked and stopped crying but he was hiccupping occasionally before pouting at Jaebum. “P-promise?” Jaebum smiled, nodding his head. “I promise, bub. My father trusts me more than your uncle and he would definitely ask me first if anything occurs but he already knew about you so there won’t be any problem at all.” Jaebum explained further and Yunho calmed down afterwards.

Mingi wiped away the remaining tears on Yunho’s face and kissed his forehead. “Let’s go.” Jaebum said, picking up his car key and the 4 of them went out of the house after the other bid them goodbye and good luck. Yunho kept bouncing his knees and biting his nails in the car that Mingi had to picked him up and put him on his lap to stop him from doing so and gave Yunho his hand for the Omega to play with while his free hand running gently on Yunho’s lower back in a circular motion to calm him down.

They arrived at the court half an hour later and Yunho had become paler than before, making Mingi, Youngjae and Jaebum looked at him worriedly. Yunho shakily breathed before going to Mingi and hugged him, wrapping his arms around Mingi’s waist and buried his face in Mingi’s neck. Mingi let out his pheromones so Yunho could inhale it to calm down. As they let Yunho calm down, Hongjoong, Seonghwa, San and Wooyoung arrived and walked closer to them.

Yunho smelled them and got tense in Mingi’s embrace. Mingi felt Yunho tense and ran his hand on Yunho’s bag, “It’s okay, bub. They aren’t mad at you anymore, remember? They’re here to help you.” Mingi comforted the Omega. Yunho sighed, nodding his head as he pulled away from Mingi and looked at his former pack members cautiously. Hongjoong, Seonghwa and San felt guilty pricked in their hearts when they saw how Yunho seemed to be afraid of them and gave him a small comforting smile.

Wooyoung, however rushed to Yunho and hugged the Omega tightly, making Yunho giggled and hugged him back while letting Wooyoung scented him with rubbing his head over Yunho’s neck. Seonghwa bit his lips as he wanted to do it too and luckily Yunho knew this so he waved for Seonghwa to come closer. Seonghwa beamed up and pounced on Yunho, rubbing his head on Yunho’s hair as Yunho closed his eyes, inhaling his former Luna’s scent. Hongjoong watched them sorrowfully as he wanted to scent Yunho too but he didn’t know if Yunho would let him, not after what he did, kicking him out from his pack.

After Wooyoung and Seonghwa pulled away, Yunho bit his lips, looking at Hongjoong before he trudged to the Alpha. Hongjoong tensed nervously before opening his arms so Yunho could hug him and Yunho dived in instantly, wrapping Hongjoong around him as Hongjoong chuckled lightly, running his hand on Yunho’s back. “Hey, pup. I’m so sorry for what I’ve done to you.. If I could turn back time, I would’ve let you stay.. I’m sorry for being a bad Head Alpha..” Hongjoong said, tears already pricking in his eyes.

Yunho shook his head, “It’s n-not your f-fault, hyung.. It was the right thing to do as I did hurt Mingi and you g-guys..” Hongjoong pulled Yunho gently away from him as he looked at the Omega. “No, it’s not your fault. All of this is your uncle’s fault.” Hongjoong said sternly and Yunho nodded his head. Jaebum then went to Hongjoong and the Omegas widened their eyes, fearing that the 2 head Alphas will fight here but Jaebum only extended his hand towards Hongjoong as Hongjoong took it, shaking it lightly.

“Put aside our ‘fight’ for now and let’s win this for Yunho.” Jaebum said to Hongjoong, eliciting a nod from the other Alpha. “Of course. Today is for Yunho.” Hongjoong said and all of them went into the courtroom. Yunho trudged at the end of line as he started shaking again and Mingi pulled him close, putting a hand on his lower back as they walked into the room. Eden, who was waiting for them in the courtroom, welcome them and asked for Yunho and Mingi to sit at the table with him as he asked for the other witnesses to sit on the chairs a little bit far away from the table.

“I have something to tell all of you about today’s hearing.” Eden started and Yunho frowned, feeling anxious but he stayed quiet to let Eden continue. “The judges want this case to be over today. So, we will extend the time until it ends.” Everyone widened their eyes at that before Mingi spoke up. “Why the sudden change, Sir?” Eden sighed softly before answering, “The suspect had requested for it.”

Yunho tensed, widening his eyes but Eden quickly assured the anxious Omega softly. “It’s okay, Yunho-ssi. We have all the evidence and I’m pretty sure that you will win this lawsuit against him. It’s just that he thought that he could win too that’s all but with all the evidence that all of you had given me? He won’t stand a chance.” They were about to say something but the door opened, so they held on their thoughts.

Yunho whimpered when he saw his uncle walk into the courtroom with so much pride and subtly moved closer to Mingi, hiding as much as he could from his uncle’s view. Mingi, Jaebum, Seonghwa and San started to growl when Hawon tried to walk closer to Yunho when he spotted him but he stopped when he was taken aback by all the growl from the Alphas. “Boy, you really think you will win today? Just remember that I will make you regret doing this after I win.” Hawon smugly said before Eden cleared his throat.

“Hawon-ssi, every word that you say in this court will be recorded and to be used as evidence too so please mind your words if you want to win today.” Eden warned him and that made Hawon shut himself up, taking a seat at the opposite from Yunho and Mingi. Not long after, the judges came into the room and all of them bowed to them respectfully. The judges nodded their heads and sat on their seats.

“Let’s start this case.” The main judge announced and Eden nodded his head, walking towards the judges and gave them a file full of Yunho’s evidence. The judges thanked him silently and told him to start.

“On XX/XX/2020, Jeong Yunho had gone to Jeong Hawon’s condominium as per requested..” Eden started and Yunho kept trembling for the whole hearing while Mingi held his hand to calm him down. After Eden had presented every evidence, he bowed to the judges as Hawon looked at Yunho with rage, his hands balled up in fists. After that, the judges told Hawon’s prosecutor to present and they all heard him but everything was made up, blaming Yunho from the first time until the end. Yunho trembled when he heard all of the false things and the voices suddenly came back.

**Look at that. Are you sure all of this wasn’t your fault, Yunho-ah? Maybe you were delusional all this time and all of this was actually your doings.**

“No no no no.. T-this can’t b-be.. I d-didn’t do all of those t-things..” Yunho murmured but Mingi heard him and looked at him with a worried frown. “Bub? Calm down. Your uncle is bluffing right now.” Mingi tried to console Yunho but the Omega shook his head vigorously, his tears running freely on his cheeks before he clenched his eyes shut and slammed the table, making everyone in the room look at him.

“I DIDN’T DO ALL OF THOSE THINGS! W-WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?!” Yunho screamed, glaring at Hawon with such hatred in his eyes as he trembled vigorously. Hawon scoffed, shrugging his shoulders before the judges stopped all of them as they could see that Mingi and the other Alphas were about to stand. “Stop. We already hear everything and will conclude this case after 2 hours rest. Dismiss.”

Mingi quickly took Yunho out of the room as the Omega started hyperventilating as the others quickly on their tails. “Bub, bub, calm down. Please. Baby, calm down.” Mingi whispered to Yunho as he sat on the floor right outside of the courtroom, pulling Yunho onto his lap. Yunho was trembling hard and crying out loud, gibberish words coming out from his mouth as he shook his head vigorously. “I d-didn’t.. W-why.. W-what should I.. N-no!” Mingi tried to calm Yunho down again but suddenly Hawon yanked Yunho’s hair making the Omega cry out.

“Do you really think you can get away from me, brat?? Make sure that you come with me after this hearing ends with me winning this case!” Hawon raged, yanking Yunho’s hair a few times as Yunho cried out, grabbing Hawon’s wrists to break free but to no avail as the Alpha was stronger. Mingi growled and yanked Hawon away from Yunho, making Hawon bumped onto the wall as Mingi picked Yunho up in his arms. Yunho cried loudly, wrapping his hands around Mingi’s neck and his legs were wrapped around Mingi’s waist.

Hawon raged even more and tried to get Yunho but the security came and stopped him as Eden glared at the Alpha. “You have used violence against Yunho-ssi right outside of the hearing court WHILE the judges were watching you, Hawon-ssi.” Hawon widened his eyes, looking over to the judges who had frowned at him before glancing pitifully at the still crying Omega in Mingi’s hold. Hawon stuttered out quickly, “H-he was trying to be the victim here, your honour!”

“HE IS THE FUCKING VICTIM YOU FILTHY ALPHA!” Youngjae shouted at him before huffing when Jaebum stopped him from trying to pounced on the Alpha. The judges shook their heads, murmuring with each other before glancing at Hawon and Yunho. “Security, please make sure that Jeong Yunho-ssi is safe from Jeong Hawon. He is prohibited to be near Jeong Yunho until the end of this hearing.” One of the judges said and the security guards quickly dragged Hawon away from them, into another waiting room.

Eden then led the others to another waiting room, Yunho was still crying in Mingi’s neck and once they were in the room, Mingi sat down and caressed Yunho’s head gently. “Shush shush. He’s gone now, baby.” Mingi consoled the crying Omega as the others watched them sadly. “You didn’t do all of those things he said, baby. Don’t worry about that.” Mingi continued as Yunho pulled away for a bit, though he was still crying openly. “I’m n-not delusional t-then..?” Mingi blinked. “What? No you’re not, bub. Who told you that?” Yunho hiccuped before stuttering out softly, “T-the voices is b-back..”

Eden frowned, before excusing himself out of the waiting room as the other awkwardly sat around Yunho, though a bit further in fear the Omega would break down again. “Don’t listen to him. He’s wrong.” Mingi said softly and Yunho finally stopped crying as Mingi wiped the tears on Yunho’s cheeks. “Are you hurt, baby?” Mingi asked and Yunho shook his head slowly, “It d-doesn’t hurt a-anymore..” Mingi hummed, pulling Yunho’s head onto his shoulder as he swayed their bodies together, trying to calm Yunho down further.

“Get some rest, bub. We have 2 hours.” Yunho hummed quietly, closing his eyes as he did feel exhausted and fell asleep within minutes. 


	16. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter left after this!

“With all the evidence from both sides, we have decided that all the statements from Jeong Hawon are false and all the statements from Jeong Yunho are valid. As of it, Jeong Hawon will lose all of the inheritance money as he had broken the rules from Jeong Yunho’s parents’ will and he will be forced to break the bond he had with Jeong Yunho.”

Hawon widened his eyes and stood from his seat, slamming the table while at it. “NO! HOW CAN I LOSE TO THAT FUCKING MUTT?? HOW MUCH MONEY CAN I GIVE YOU GUYS TO LET ME WIN?!” Hawon screamed with rage without thinking of the consequences of his words making the judges scoffed, shaking their heads. Yunho only blinked as he didn’t expect to win that easily while the others smirked at his uncle.

“You will be sentenced 30 years for forcing Omega Jeong Yunho to be your mate for his inheritance money and also for raping him without his consent-“

“30 YEARS?? IT WAS NOT SO BAD WHY DO I HAVE TO BE IN JAIL FOR 30 YEARS?”

The judge glared at Hawon without a word making him coward a little before shutting his mouth up and sat on his chair again. “Fraud, forcing into mating, rape, violence, blackmailing, bribing AND trying to bribe the judges in the middle of the hearing. Yes, Hawon-ssi, you will be sentenced to 30 years in jail.” The judges said and Hawon finally paled but he suddenly looked over to Yunho, glaring at him.

Yunho tensed, shifting himself near Mingi when he saw Hawon glared at him. Mingi glared back, already in his protective mode as he put a hand over Yunho to block him from Hawon because Mingi could smell the rage from Hawon and by the look of it, it seems like Hawon was ready to pounce on Yunho. Hawon stood up as soon as the judges dismissed all of them and he walked slowly to the door, ignoring everyone who is smirking at him and Mingi thought that Hawon wasn’t going to hurt Yunho because Hawon just walked out of the courtroom.

All of them exit the courtroom too when something happens that none of them was expecting it.

Once Yunho was out of the courtroom, Hawon, who was standing with the security guards suddenly pounced on Yunho before the security guards could stop him. Yunho yelped when Hawon pushed him down and gasped when Hawon started to strangle his neck, hard. Yunho grabbed Hawon’s hands, trying to push him away but he didn’t have the strength and wheezed when he couldn’t get any oxygen.

Mingi saw red.

Mingi grabbed Hawon with his full strength by the hair, pulling him away from Yunho before growling and Mingi unleashed his inner Alpha, biting Hawon’s neck like a feral animal and didn’t let go even when Hawon screamed in pain while thrashing away trying to break away from Mingi. Mingi didn’t stop there, after he had torn open Hawon’s neck, Hawon tried to kick him but Mingi blocked it and pushed the older Alpha down and only thinking of Yunho’s safety at the time, Mingi snapped Hawon’s neck with his full strength as everyone watched with wide eyes when Hawon went limp.

Yunho stared dumbly at the now his dead uncle on the ground before looking over to Mingi with teary eyes as he felt the bond break within him. Mingi was still breathing heavily, looking at Hawon with no expression on his face but truthfully, people that witnessed what just happened were not actually horrified by what happened. They actually felt relief that now Hawon is dead. Yunho then stood up from where he was and went to Mingi, fisting the Alpha’s shirt as he burst out crying.

“Why did you do t-that?? N-now they will t-take you away f-from me!!” Yunho cried out, looking wildly at the security guards, the judges and Eden, in fear that his Mingi will be taken away from him because he had killed his uncle. The judges walked closer to both of them and Yunho turned around, his arms on both Mingi’s arms as he looked at the judges with wide eyes. “NO! Please don’t take him away from me! Please!” Yunho begged and the judges stopped walking before sighing softly as they weren’t planning on taking Mingi away from Yunho.

“Calm down, Yunho-ssi. We won’t take Mingi-ssi. It was obvious he was trying to protect you from your uncle as he was supposed to be your mate. We will take this as self-defense and no charge will be given to Mingi. Security, please take Hawon-ssi’s body. Since he’s dead, I don’t think there will be any problem from now on. I hope you have a happy life after this, Yunho-ssi. We wish all of you the best.” One of the judges said before nodding their head a little and walked away. 

Yunho turned around after he deemed that Mingi wouldn't be taken away from him, leaning his head on Mingi’s shoulder as he grabbed Mingi’s shirt again. “N-never do that again, M-min!” Yunho hissed softly as he pulled away and wiped the remaining blood around Mingi’s mouth. Mingi chuckled softly, letting Yunho cleaned him up, “No promises, bub.” Mingi said, making Yunho frown and pouted, “No. Never do this again. Promise me!” Mingi blinked, looking at Yunho in the eyes and he could see how serious Yunho is right now.

“But what if someone hurts you again, bub?” Mingi sighed, asking Yunho while cupping Yunho’s face gently. “T-then.. N-no killing! J-just knocked them out or s-something like that!” Yunho huffed and Mingi chuckled, nodding his head. “Okay okay, no killing.” Mingi assured the Omega before kissing his forehead softly. Yunho closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around Mingi’s waist. “Min?” Mingi hummed and the next word that Yunho said made him blinked in surprise.

“Claim me.”

Mingi looked at Yunho dumbly as the Omega looked him in the eyes, clutching Mingi’s shirt tightly. “Claim me, Min. Please.” Yunho said once again as Mingi didn’t say anything to him. “Right now..?” Mingi asked slowly and Yunho nodded his head vigorously. “I’ll claim you when we’re back home. Okay, bub?” Mingi said as he didn’t actually want the others to witness their intimate moment. “Promise?” Yunho said and Mingi nodded his head, giving the Omega a small smile.

Hongjoong then cleared his throat, making both Yunho and Mingi looked over to him. Hongjoong bit his lips while scratching at his neck. “Now that Yunho’s free, pup, will you come back with us? To the pack as well.” Hongjoong said softly and Yunho only blinked. Yunho was about to say something after a few moments of silence but Jaebum suddenly speaks. “Pup, how about my pack instead?” Hongjoong glared at Jaebum at that but the older Alpha ignored him, looking at Yunho instead.

Yunho frowned. He knew this would happen but he didn’t expect for them to ask him right after the hearing so he pursed his lips into a thin line, looking at Mingi who shrugged, “It’s your choice, bub. I’ll follow you.” Mingi whispered so only Yunho would hear him and Yunho bit the side of his lower lip, thinking carefully. “Please let me think over it for a bit more..” Yunho finally said and the two Alphas nodded their heads.

“Okay, pup.”

“I’ll wait.”

Mingi then caressed Yunho’s head, “Let’s go home, bub.” Yunho nodded, “My house? Please?” Yunho asked, making Jaebum and Youngjae pout but they didn’t say anything as they knew how much Yunho wanted to go back to his home. “Our house, bub.” Mingi answered, making Yunho tilt his head. “Hm? Our house? My apartment?” Yunho questioned the Alpha who just chuckled. “You’ll know once we get there, bub.” Yunho pouted but one look from Mingi’s face, he gave up on asking again and just nodded his head, laying his head on Mingi’s shoulder.

“Pup, don’t forget to visit us, okay?” Youngjae said and Yunho pulled away from Mingi, nodding his head as Youngjae hugged him. “I will, hyung. Thank you for everything.” Yunho hugged him back and looked over to Hongjoong and Seonghwa. I’ll visit you guys too.” Yunho said softly and Seonghwa gave him a bright smile while Hongjoong nodded his head fondly. “Let’s go, bub.” Mingi said but Jaebum stopped him. “Wait, let us drive you there, Mingi.” Mingi politely refused, “No, it’s okay, hyung. We’ll take taxi.” Mingi said and Jaebum sighed softly, nodding his head. “Be careful, then.”

Yunho and Mingi bid goodbye to Eden before taking a taxi and Yunho tilted his head again when Mingi told an address that he didn’t recognize to the driver but Mingi only smiled when Yunho looked at him questioningly. “You’ll see once we get there, bub.” Mingi said, holding Yunho’s hand on his lap and Yunho nodded his head. He trusted Mingi so it’s fine.

\--

“Min..? Where are we..?” Yunho said as he looked around at the house in front of him. The house is a one-story house with a private backyard and they even have a small pond in the middle of it. The house is also surrounded by fences that reached up to their heights. “This, bub, is our new home.” Mingi proudly announced as he waited for Yunho’s reaction. “WHAT?” Yunho baffled, his eyes wide and mouth opened. Mingi chuckled, pulling Yunho into his embrace. “Yes, bub. This is our new home. Sir Eden helped me to find this place. It’s a bit far from our university and the city but it would be great for us, for you to heal again.”

Yunho blinked as Mingi continued, “This place also has high security so no one can come in easily even if they said they knew us. The security guards will call us and ask us first before letting anyone come in.” Yunho hummed before tilting his head, “But how are we going to go to the uni then? Taxi every day?! That will cost a lot, Min..” Yunho pouted and Mingi pinched Yunho’s nose gently making the Omega scrunched up his face cutely. “My parents bought me a car actually, I didn’t have the time to go pick it up yet.” Mingi explained and Yunho finally nodded his head.

“Do you like it, bub? It’s fully furnished too.” Mingi asked and Yunho beamed up at him, nodding his head. “Yes! I like it! Thank you, Min!” Mingi grinned and pulled Yunho inside the house. Yunho suddenly teared up when he looked into the house, it felt so homey and just right for the both of them, so he turned around and buried his face in Mingi’s neck. Mingi frowned, thinking that Yunho didn’t like it. “Bub? You don’t like it..?” Yunho shook his head before mumbling, “I love it, M-min.. It feels just right. I’m happy. Thank you so much, Min.” Mingi breathed out a relief breath before picking Yunho up and sat on the couch in their living room.

Yunho gasped softly when he felt Mingi nibbling on his mating gland, giving Mingi more accessed to it by tilting his head to the side. His heartbeat increased as he anticipated on what’s coming. “Can I, bub?” Mingi asked and Yunho nodded his head vigorously. Mingi then bit Yunho’s mating gland gently and in an instant both of them shivered as they felt their bond tied together within.

Yunho burst out crying after that, burying his face in Mingi’s neck as Mingi calmed him down by running his hands on Yunho’s back slowly. “You did goo, bub. You’re mine now and I’m yours. We did it.” Mingi whispered softly and Yunho sobbed even more, nodding his head.

“We did it, M-min.” 


	17. Last Chapter

Yunho stretched while yawning and rubbing his eyes with his fists before looking over to Mingi who was still fast asleep. Yunho smiled, staring at Mingi’s eyes, nose and lastly lips before leaning in to kiss the said lips. Mingi hummed sleepily, wrapping his arms around Yunho’s waist and pulled him closer as Yunho giggled but he didn’t move and let Mingi cuddle him close. “Min, we have to get up. Both of us need to hand in our final projects.” Mingi grumbled, tightening his hold on Yunho, “5 more minutes..” Yunho giggled again, kissing Mingi’s nose as he poked Mingi’s stomach.

“Come on Alpha, we need to get up. We can cuddle again later, okay?” Yunho said, untangling himself from Mingi as the Alpha let him do so but he didn’t move an inch. Yunho huffed and started pulling Mingi’s arms until Mingi sat up on the bed. “Let’s go, Min. If we hurry then we can go home early.” Yunho tried and Mingi puffed up his cheeks, sighing and nodded his head, letting Yunho pull him off from the bed and into the bathroom. They showered quickly and Yunho was rushing around in their room, making sure that he had all the things that he needed to hand in to his lecturers as Mingi watched him amusedly. “Bub, calm down. We won’t be late. We have all day to turn in our projects anyway.”

“Just making sure. I have everything. Do you have everything?” Yunho asked and Mingi nodded his head. They got into Mingi’s car and drove to the University. Mingi let Yunho turn in his projects first and turned in his afterwards. Yunho breathed out, leaning onto Mingi as they walked out from Mingi’s lecturers’ offices, making Mingi chuckled, patting Yunho’s head softly. “What’s wrong, bub?” Yunho hummed, shaking his head as he looped his arm around Mingi’s. “Nothing. I’m just glad I still get to finish all of my projects.” Mingi nodded his head, agreeing with his Omega and they frowned when they heard commotions outside.

“Isn’t that Hongjoong and Jaebum hyungs’ voices?” Yunho mumbled as he pulled Mingi to see what’s going on outside. Both Yunho and Mingi widened their eyes when they saw both Hongjoong and Jaebum were punching and kicking each other while shouting. “What the fuck..?” Mingi whispered before letting go of Yunho and rushed to stop them from fighting. “Hyungs! Why the fuck are you guys fighting in the middle of the campus?? Stop it! The both of you! Yunho is watching you guys for fuck sake!” Mingi hissed as he pulled Hongjoong away from trying to claw on Jaebum.

They both stopped when Mingi said that and looked over to Yunho who was biting his lips and shaking. Mingi deemed that they won’t fight in front of Yunho so he rushed to his Omega, pulling him into his embrace while glaring at the 2 hyungs. “Mind telling us why are you guys fighting in public?” Mingi asked, using his Alpha’s voice for a bit and the other 2 head Alphas scratched their neck sheepishly. Jaebum though, started shouting back at Hongjoong because he was in so much rage.

“I told you that Yunho should be in my pack instead of yours! Even if you kick and punch me for the whole day I won’t back off!”

Mingi and Yunho blinked.

“Please, Yunho was mine and he will be mine again! He belongs to ATEEZ not GOT7! You guys already have 7 members just like your pack’s name! If Yunho gets into your pack, Mingi will follow and what? You’ll change your pack’s name to GOT9?? That’s ridiculous!”

Jaebum growled and pounced on Hongjoong as they started punching and kicking each other again while Yunho whimpered as Mingi growled in annoyance. “Stop this you guys!” Mingi shouted again but the head Alphas ignored him making him huffed in annoyance, tightening his hold on Yunho. Yunho scrunched up his face before fisting his hands as he couldn’t take it anymore and shouted, pushing Mingi gently to the side.

“WILL YOU GUYS STOP? WHY ARE YOU GUYS BEING SO IMMATURE RIGHT NOW?!”

Both Jaebum and Hongjoong stopped, looking at Yunho with wide eyes as the Omega had tears in his eyes and trembling. “I don’t belong to any of your packs.” Yunho said softly, making the head Alphas widened their eyes. “W-what do you mean, pup?” Hongjoong asked as he wiped the blood from his mouth and stood up. Yunho sighed, looking at them with sad eyes. “I can’t choose between you guys. I can’t. I’m sorry.” Yunho shook his head softly as Hongjoong rushed to him, holding his hands while looking up at Yunho sadly.

“Pup, I’m sorry for fighting with Jaebum hyung but I missed you in my pack. All of us missed you..” Hongjoong tried reasoning but Yunho shook his head again. “I can’t, hyung. I’m so sorry. I don’t want to be in any of the packs right now. I just want to be with Mingi.” Yunho explained and Hongjoong sighed sadly though he nodded his head in understanding. “I was about to tell you guys soon but seeing how bad you guys are right now, I’m telling it right now.” Yunho said, looking over to Hongjoong and Jaebum. “I can’t choose between you two so I decided to not be in any of the pack right now. I’m sorry. I hope you guys understand. Both of the packs are dear to me and I don’t want you guys to fight or be sad because of me.”

“Will you at least come visit or hang out with us, pup?” Jaebum asked and Yunho nodded his head with a small smile plastered on his face. “That I will do even if you guys didn’t ask, hyungs. I’m still everyone’s pup after all.” Yunho giggled and it was enough for the head Alphas so they went towards each other and put one of their hands on each other shoulders. “I’m sorry, hyung.” Hongjoong apologize and Jaebum did the same before they laughed lightly, shaking their heads at how immature they were minutes ago and hugged each other.

Yunho and Mingi watched with a small smile before going to them and hugged them into a big pile of hugs. They bid them goodbye and went to the parking lot.

“Min? Can we go get some ice cream? I feel like eating ice cream right now.” Yunho said as he felt some of his burdens lift off from his shoulders when he had told the head Alphas about his decision. Mingi chuckled, starting his car as he nodded his head. “Let’s go have some ice cream then. It’s been awhile since you can't just stroll outside, right? I think you need it.” Yunho hummed, looking out at the window as he breathed out slowly. It’s been a month since the hearing and now Yunho is free from his uncle. He also got the full inheritance from his parents and Mingi also got half of it as he is now Yunho’s Alpha.

\--

It’s been 2 months and Yunho is pissed right now. He had ended his therapy a month ago as Namjoon deemed that he was healed and Yunho was very happy. He’s pissed off right now because Mingi won’t touch him intimately even though Yunho had told him that he’s fine. Yunho wanted more than just cuddles and kisses but Mingi just won’t make further moves. He had been wanting Mingi for a while now because he thought that it doesn’t feel complete yet because Mingi didn’t make love with him yet and he desperately needs it for his sanity.

Yunho pouted as he crossed his arms while sitting on their couch, thinking on what he should do to make Mingi give in. Mingi was in the shower at the moment and Yunho is trying to plan to get Mingi’s dick tonight as he couldn’t wait any longer. It doesn’t help when they usually bath together in the morning and how Mingi always changes his clothes in front of him. Yunho had to control most of the time from diving in and put Mingi’s dick inside his mouth but he knew that the Alpha would stop him no matter what.

Yunho was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn’t realize that Mingi had sat beside him, wearing only a boxer and a very loose sleeveless shirt. “Bub?” Mingi said as he poked Yunho’s waist, eliciting a yelp from the Omega. Yunho was about to pout but he stopped and gaped instead at the sight. Mingi looked so hot right now and Yunho could feel his lust blooming in his stomach. The Omega gulped, staring at Mingi’s chest that the shirt didn’t cover as Mingi tilted his head at him.

Mingi was about to speak when Yunho flopped onto his lap, wrapping his hands around Mingi’s neck as he stared at Mingi with lust in his eyes. Mingi saw this as he also could smell the arousal from Yunho’s scent so he sighed softly but didn’t push Yunho off of him. He already could guess that one day Yunho would have enough of him rejecting every single moment that was so obvious that Yunho wanted to make love with him but he just couldn’t stop worrying that Yunho would remember the dark days and they would stop in the middle of it. He didn’t want Yunho to feel bad because he couldn’t go on so that was why he stopped Yunho whenever he tried to make a move on him.

“Someone’s horny.” Mingi smirked, already giving up on playing it safe because Yunho’s pupils were very dilated and full of arousal. Yunho huffed, “My Alpha keeps rejecting me. Do you think you can do something about it?” Yunho teased as Mingi’s eyes flashed red at the words. “Maybe your Alpha was just afraid that something would happen while doing it, bub. Are you sure you want this, bub?” Mingi asked softly and Yunho pouted even more. “I won’t ask you if I’m not sure about it myself, Alpha. Please take me tonight. Please. I need it so bad I can’t take it anymore. I need you. I want you. Please, Alpha.” Yunho begged and whined, releasing his scents tenfold, making Mingi’s own eyes dilated by the smell.

“I won’t hold myself back though, bub. Is it okay?” Yunho nodded his head vigorously, excited that Mingi was finally going to give him what he wanted. “Don’t hold yourself back, Min. I want it.” Yunho said and Mingi pulled him in, kissing him with so much passion. Yunho moaned into the kiss, letting Mingi set the pace as he enjoyed it, playing with Mingi’s hair while at it. Mingi caressed Yunho’s waist as they kissed before pushing the Omega until his back was on the couch, the Alpha hovering on top of the Omega while still not breaking the kiss.

Mingi sneaked his hands under his sweater, caressing his skin and pinching his nipples, making Yunho moan, arching his back at the pleasure he received. Yunho grabbed Mingi’s hair as the Alpha pulled away from the kiss, latching his mouth onto Yunho’s jaws and down to his neck. Mingi sucked on Yunho’s neck, leaving hickeys trails before stopping to pull Yunho’s sweater off and continued sucking on Yunho’s collarbone and chest. Yunho moaned as he couldn’t keep quiet as Mingi pleasured him while he’s squirming underneath Mingi, their bulges grinding together and Yunho chased it fervently.

“Ah.. M-min.. Y-your shirt.. Mhn..” Yunho moaned as he tried to tell Mingi to get rid of his shirt too as he wanted to feel Mingi’s bare upper body. Mingi stopped his sucking and pulled off the shirt before diving in, latching his mouth at Yunho’s nipple, sucking and biting on it, making Yunho moan even louder, closing his eyes as he squirmed when he felt his slick poured out of his hole. Mingi smelled it and became even more aroused as he sucked Yunho’s skin towards his navel.

Mingi grabbed Yunho’s pants, pulled it off and threw it on the floor and blinked when he realized that Yunho didn’t wear any underwear. Smirking, Mingi fondled Yunho’s dick, making Yunho arched his back and grabbed Mingi’s hair again, whimpering slightly when Mingi squeezed it firmly. “M-min..” Yunho moaned breathily as Mingi gave his dick kitten licks from the base to the head. Yunho whined when Mingi kept giving him kitten licks, tugging at Mingi’s hair a little bit hard, making the Alpha growled a bit. Yunho let go of Mingi’s hair before apologizing while still having his eyes closed.

Mingi huffed, shaking his head at how desperate his Omega is right now but he took pity on his Omega and put Yunho’s dick in his mouth, swirling his tongue at the head, eliciting a loud moan from Yunho. Bobbing his head up and down while swirling his tongue around Yunho’s dick, the Omega suddenly grabbed Mingi’s shoulder, his back arched and toes curled up. “M-min!” Yunho warned as he came and Mingi calmly took everything and swallowed it before pulling away.

Yunho didn’t get to rest though when Mingi spread his legs open and pushed it towards Yunho’s chest and started eating Yunho’s hole. Licking around it, tasting the sweet slick that had poured out so much before thrusting his tongue into Yunho’s wet hole. Yunho gasped, he was trying to catch his breath but Mingi had attacked his hole in no time and he couldn’t help but to roll his eyes to the back of his head as the pleasure engulfed him once more. Yunho moaned loudly again as the overstimulation bubbling inside him and he couldn’t warn Mingi as he came again, making a mess on his chest while trembling.

Mingi stopped once Yunho had come, kissing Yunho’s sweaty forehead and caressing his hair softly. “Still okay, bub?” Mingi said with his voice an octave lower, making Yunho’s spine shivered as he nodded his head. “’M okay, Alpha. More, please.” Yunho begged, already wanting more as Mingi chuckled at Yunho’s antics. He picked the Omega up, making Yunho pouted before the Alpha explained, “Let’s continue in our bed, bub.” Yunho hummed, kissing Mingi again as Mingi brought them into their bedroom.

Mingi put Yunho down on the bed while still kissing him before Yunho pushed him and sat up. Mingi tilted his head questioningly, “Bub?” Yunho hummed, pouting at the big bulged of Mingi’s dick that is still stuck in his boxer and pulled the boxer off. Mingi sighed when he felt relief as his dick was free and moaned lowly when Yunho put his dick into his mouth. Yunho keep bobbing his head up and down Mingi’s dick until Mingi stopped him.

“That’s enough bub. I’m wet enough now.” Yunho obeyed and was about to lay back on the bed before Mingi pulled him closer until he was seated on Mingi. Yunho tilted his head cutely, confused as why Mingi made him sit on top of him. “Ride me, baby. This way you can control it yourself.” Yunho teared up at that, he didn’t expect that Mingi would let him take control and kissed Mingi deeply before taking Mingi’s dick and aligned it towards his hole.

Taking a deep breath, Yunho slowly buried himself, moaning when it didn’t hurt until he was at the base. It felt different from before and he loved it so much that he started moving his hips, eliciting a loud moan when Mingi’s dick brushed his prostate dead on. Yunho became bold when it didn’t hurt him at all and started moving faster. Mingi helped him by grabbing Yunho’s waist and bucked his hips up, making his dick even deeper inside Yunho. The Omega put his hands on Mingi’s chest, moving his hips around as Mingi thrusted up into his hole, making Yunho moan even louder.

Yunho stuttered out as he felt his orgasm nearing again, “M-min, I’m c-close.” Mingi hummed but didn’t stop his thrusting while grabbing Yunho’s dick, pumping it as Yunho came loudly, white strings messily shot out on Mingi’s chest and hands. Mingi then pushed Yunho onto the bed without pulling out and started thrusting in and out at a very fast pace. Yunho moaned loudly at the overstimulation, wrapping his hands around Mingi’s neck as his legs trembled from the intense pleasure.

Mingi moaned lowly into Yunho’s ears as he’s nearing his orgasm and was about to pull out when Yunho wrapped his legs around Mingi’s waist, preventing him from doing so. “Bub?? I’m going to come!” Mingi warned him and Yunho moved his hips, making Mingi hissed at the pleasure and he came inside of Yunho while Yunho came again for the 4 th time that night, trembling underneath Mingi as he moaned brokenly. Mingi pulled out and watched his cum dripping out of Yunho’s hole before slapping Yunho’s still trembling leg lightly.

“Bub! Why didn't you let me pull out? I came inside you!” Yunho giggled tiredly, looking up at Mingi. “Because I want it, Min. It’s fine. I’m not in heat so I won’t get pregnant. I’m safe.” Mingi huffed, sitting next to Yunho and caressed his hair. “Are you sure about that? What if you’re pregnant?” Yunho hummed, closing his eyes and taking a few needy breaths to calm down from his high. “Then I’ll have our child, Min. Don’t you want one?” Yunho asked, and Mingi chuckled, shaking his head softly. “Of course I want one bub, but I want us to enjoy our time together for a while longer. Just the both of us before we have some pups.”

Yunho giggled again, “Some pups? That’s a lot, Min. Don’t worry, I’m on my safe day.” Yunho assured Mingi and the Alpha nodded his head before picking Yunho up and entered the bathroom. Mingi gently cleaned Yunho up as the Omega seemed to be getting sleepy by the minute and wanted to quickly finish the shower so he could tuck Yunho in on the bed. Mingi put Yunho in a boxer only, giving up on clothes as the Omega already had fallen asleep after the shower and gently put Yunho on the bed. He slid beside Yunho and pulled Yunho closed before closing his eyes and fell into a deep sleep minutes later.

\--

[1 year later]

“Bub? Are you done? We’re going to be late.” Mingi peeked his head inside their bedroom as Yunho was still fussing with his hair in front of the mirror. “In a minute, Min!” Mingi huffed, walking towards Yunho. “You said that 15 minutes ago, bub. You look fine already. Let’s go.” Mingi said, kissing Yunho’s temple as Yunho pouted, giving up on redoing his hair and they walked out of their house.

“Why are you nervous, bub? It’s just a new house for the pack.” Mingi asked and Yunho sighed. “I don’t know why I’m nervous, to be honest. It’s like there are more to it than just a new house, Min.” Mingi hummed as he drove to the new address. “Well, I’m sure it’s nothing bad, bub. Don’t worry.” Mingi said, patting Yunho’s thigh and grabbed Yunho’s hand, letting Yunho play with his fingers.

“This is not a house. It’s a fucking MANSION!?” Yunho gaped at the mansion in front of him as Mingi nodded his head. “Well, I’m sure this is the address that Hongjoong hyung had given me, bub. Let’s just ring the doorbell.” Mingi said, pulling Yunho with him and ringing the doorbell. They waited for a few seconds before the door opened and Youngjae was the one who greeted them. Yunho and Mingi blinked when the older Omega pounced on Yunho, hugging him tightly.

“H-hyung? What are you doing here? Did hyungs invite you guys too?” Yunho asked after pulling away from the hugs and Youngjae gave him a smirk. “I live here too, pup. Come in come in.” Youngjae said, pushing the both of them inside before they could question it. “Wha-? What do you mean you live here too? What about Got-“ Yunho said before stopping when he saw both GOT7 members and ATEEZ in the spacious living room.

“What’s going on here?” Mingi asked with a slight frown of confusion on his face. Hongjoong and Jaebum laughed at their confused face before coming towards them, hugging both Yunho and Mingi together. “Surprise?” Hongjoong said and Yunho tilted his head. “I still don’t know what’s going on, hyung.” Yunho huffed and pouted. He really doesn’t like his dear families keeping secret from him.

Hongjoong then glanced at Jaebum before the both of them gave a bright smile to Yunho and Mingi. “Welcome to Aurora’s pack, pup.” Yunho frowned as he looked at the others in the living room, all the Omegas from both packs were cuddling on the sofas while the Alphas sitting next to each other with a bright smile on their faces. “Aurora’s pack?” Yunho said as Mingi blinked as he already realized what’s going on. “You guys merged your packs??” Mingi blurted out, making Yunho gasped in surprise, his hands flew to his mouth before he stared at Hongjoong and Jaebum, wide eyes.

“Yes. We’ve merged our pack. Now it’s Aurora rather than ATEEZ and GOT7.” Hongjoong explained as Yunho stood there like a statue, too shock to say anything.

“So you guys didn’t fight with each other any longer?” Mingi asked as Jaebum laughed and Hongjoong hissed lightly. “Hey! That was one time! We didn’t fight at all after that. We met each other to bond and now you can see that it works.” Hongjoong huffed as Mingi hummed. “So who’s the Head Alpha now? There can’t be 2 in one pack.” Mingi asked again, crossing his arms over his chest and Jaebum answered it this time.

“It’s me. Hongjoong is 2 nd in line though but I let him have the authorities the same as mine. We both will talk together first before making a decision. In any decision.”

“Yup, so now.. Yunho-ah? Mingi-ah?” Hongjoong started, making both the Alpha and the Omega looked over to him. “Will you guys join us?” Hongjoong asked and Mingi looked over to Yunho who gasped and his eyes already in tears. “It’s Yunho’s decision. I’ll follow him.” Mingi said and Yunho nodded his head vigorously. “Yes! We’ll join you guys! I don’t have to choose from now on and I get to have everyone that I love with me!” Yunho said, bursting into tears and the other Omegas were quick to pounced him into a big pile hug.

Yunho giggled as they rubbed their heads together as the Alphas watched fondly before Jaebum and Hongjoong beckon them to come closer and hugged the Omegas. “Welcome home, pups.” Seonghwa said and Yunho smiled brightly as he wiped his tears with the back of his hand. “We’re home.” Yunho said and the others cheered and hugged again before Seonghwa started pulling away. “Okay, let them go, everyone. Let’s go eat, I don’t want mine and Youngjae’s hard work becomes cold.” Seonghwa said and they laughed, going into the dining room.

Yunho lagged behind with Mingi as the Alpha pulled him close. “Are you happy, bub?” Mingi said, planting a kiss on Yunho’s temple and the Omega nodded his head. “Very. We need to pack though.” Yunho said, making Mingi grumble at the thought of packing. Yunho giggled, poking Mingi’s waist as they walked into the dining room. “It’s not that hard, Min. We only had to pack our clothes and some of our things, we don’t have much as our house was fully furnished before. Stop pouting.” Mingi huffed before nodding his head. “Fine fine. Let’s go eat and we can worry about packing later when we go back home.”

Yunho giggled and sighed, putting his head on Mingi’s shoulder as he watched his family laughing and talking happily while sitting at the table.

“It’s perfect now.” Yunho said as Mingi smiled, kissing his temple again and watched the others with Yunho.

“It is.”

\--END--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who enjoyed this from the start until the end! I'm so happy that I get to finish another series! See you guys again! <333

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ^.^


End file.
